Besuch auf der Erde
by stargazerin
Summary: Was passiert, wenn nicht Usagi die Sklavin ist - sondern Mamoru der Sklave? Und dann auch noch Beryls? Und die Generäle haben ihren Spaß dabei ... LOL canon-pairings, ratet T nur zur Sicherheit, Mamoru is glaub ich ein bissl OOC geworden-logischerweise
1. Kapitel 1

_AN: Diese Story war eigentlich eine Art Experiment. Quasi eine Reaktion auf die vielen „Usagi ist Sklavin"-Geschichten._

_Es war eine interessante Erfahrung diese Geschichte zu schreiben, da ja auch die Charaktere von Mamoru und Usagi angepasst werden mussten (insbesondere Mamoru!), ohne sie komplett__ zu verändern. Insoweit war Beryl noch nicht rein böse. Erst in einer eventuellen Fortsetzung wird sie durch ihre böse Schwester zum Königreich des Dunkeln geführt._

_Außerdem gibt es fast niemanden, der hier nicht erwähnt wird. Von Beryl und Metallia über Natzumi bis hin zu Esmeralde sind alle vertreten ... selbst Seiya hat eine Existenzberechtigung erhalten._

_Kleine Anmerkung: ich tendiere dazu die Eigennamen aus dem japanischen Original zu übernehmen._

_Bunny Usagi_

_Silber Milennium Silver Millennium_

_Königin Perilia Beryl_

_**Bes**__**uch auf der Erde**_

_**Kapitel 1**_

Aufgeregt wartet Prinzessin Serenity darauf, dass ihr Shuttle landet. Ab jetzt hört sie auf den Namen Tsukino Usagi. Doch eigentlich ist sie Prinzessin Serenity - zukünftige Thronerbin des Silver Millenniums, Tochter der Königin des Mondes. Und sie ist auf dem Weg zur Erde. Dort weiß man allerdings nicht, dass der Mond und die anderen Planeten bewohnt sind. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Und so reist sie inkognito. Mit ihr reist ihre Freundin und Beschützerin Sailor Mars - unter dem Namen Hino Rei. Gemeinsam treffen sie sich mit einer alten Freundin. Eigentlich Usagis Freundin, denn Rei kennt sie noch nicht.

Vor fast 10 Jahren hatte Usagi auf der Erde Urlaub gemacht und ein Mädchen kennen gelernt. Ihre erste und bisher einzige Freundin von der Erde. Nun, so besonders kennen sie sich nicht, aber Usagi hat sich immer mit ihr verstanden.

Ihr Name ist Beryl. Und nun hat sie Usagi zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag eingeladen.

Usagi selbst ist nach Erdenzeitrechnung erst 14, wenngleich sie auf dem Mond wesentlich älter ist.

Endlich landet der Shuttle. Sailor Mars hat ihn geflogen. Eigentlich sollten auch Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Merkur und Sailor Venus mitkommen, doch die hatten noch etwas zu erledigen. Und so sind es nur Usagi und Rei. Beide steigen aus, um von Beryl freudig begrüßt zu werden.

"Usagi!", ruft sie erfreut. "Es ist ja eine Ewigkeit her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

"Beryl. Es ist schön, dich mal wiederzusehen." Und so teilen die beiden einen intensiven Drücker, bevor Usagi Rei vorstellt. "Beryl. Ich hatte ja gesagt, ich bringe auch meine Freunde mit. Leider sind drei von ihnen noch verhindert und kommen nach. Aber vielleicht darf ich dir ja erst mal meine engste und beste Freundin vorstellen - Hino Rei."

Rei und Beryl geben sich die Hand. In diesem Augenblick durchfährt Rei ein seltsames Gefühl, doch sie schüttelt es ab. Sie sind auf der Erde. Alles hier ist seltsam. Doch Usagi bemerkt Reis kurzes Zittern. Ihr Auge ist geübt solche Dinge zu erkennen. Jedoch geht auch sie vorerst nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Mamoru, kümmere dich um das Gepäck unserer Gäste!", weist Beryl plötzlich befehlerisch an.

"Ach, nein, nein. Das ist schon okay. Wir holen es nachher.", versucht Usagi die Situation zu retten, doch Beryl lässt nicht locker.

"Usagi, Rei, ihr seid meine Gäste. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn ihr euer Gepäck selbst tragt? Außerdem ist Mamoru dafür da."

Jetzt erst drehen Usagi und Rei ihren Blick in andere Richtungen und stellen fest, dass Beryl tatsächlich überall Bedienstete rumstehen hat. Und alle scheinen darauf zu warten, von ihr Befehle zu erhalten. Doch auf ihren Gesichtern sehen die beiden Mädchen auch Angst. Usagi und Rei werfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor sich beide daran erinnern, dass auf der Erde Männer als Sklaven gehalten werden. So wie auf manchen Planeten Frauenhandel betrieben wird, passiert das Gleiche hier mit Männern. Eine ungewohnte Situation für die beiden, denn im Silver Millennium ist Menschenhandel verboten. Und niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, sich Menschen als Sklaven zu halten. Doch auf diesem Planeten müssen sie sich anpassen. Und so spielen sie das Spiel mit.

Zur Begrüßung geleitet Beryl Rei und Usagi in ihr Begrüßungszimmer. Rei fallen fast die Augen raus. Der Raum ist riesig!

Doch Beryl unterbricht ihre Gedanken. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch erst mal hier lassen muss. Aber ihr seid etwas zu zeitig angekommen. Eure Zimmer sind noch nicht ganz fertig, und ich muss noch mal schnell weg. Meine Mutter möchte eine genaue Gästeliste für den Ball übermorgen haben. Ihr seid mir doch nicht böse, oder?"

"Nein, nein. Geh ruhig deines Weges.", baut Usagi sie auf.

"Aber ich lasse euch Jedite da, falls ihr irgendetwas braucht. Also, fühlt euch wie zu Hause." Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie aus dem Zimmer. Keine 10 Sekunden später steht Jedite in der Tür.

Rei bemerkt ihn als erste. "Uhm, du bist Jedite, oder?", fragt sie etwas nervös.

Mit dem Kopf gesenkt antwortet er: "Ja, Madam."

Usagi und Rei gehen auf ihn zu, und ehe Jedite weiß, wie ihm geschieht, streckt Rei ihre Hand aus. "Ich bin Rei, und das ist Usagi.", grüßt sie ihn. Jedite sieht sie fragend an, senkt aber schnell seinen Kopf wieder. Augenkontakt ist nur mit den anderen Sklaven erlaubt. Rei hingegen fragt sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hat und zieht ihre Hand langsam wieder zurück. Sie schaut Usagi an, als wolle sie fragen, ob man sich auf der Erde nicht so begrüßt.

Doch in diesem Augenblick kommt Beryl dazu.

"Gott sei Dank hat das dies mal nicht so lange gedauert. Die Tatsache, dass ich seltene Gäste habe, hat meine Leibeigenen wohl erbarmen lassen. Okay, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr erst mal auf eure Zimmer und euch etwas frisch machen. Abendessen gibt es in 2 Stunden. Ihr werdet dann geholt.", lächelt sie ihre beiden Gäste an. "Oh, wann kommen eigentlich die anderen drei?", fragt sie noch.

Usagi überlegt kurz. "Uhm, ich hoffe morgen?", antwortet Usagi unsicher.

"Gut, dann lasse ich inzwischen ihre Zimmer vorbereiten.", gibt Beryl bekannt.

"Jedite! Geleite unsere Gäste zu ihren Zimmern!", befiehlt sie dem in Reis Augen unheimlich gutaussehenden Jedite.

Schweigend gehen Rei und Usagi hinter Jedite her. Ohne ihn sind sie schließlich in dem großen Gebäudekomplex verloren. Usagi wusste zwar, dass Beryl reich ist, aber so reich? Rei scheint den gleichen Gedanken zu haben als sie leise zu sich selbst sagt, "Dieser Gebäudekomplex ist ja größer als unser Palast."

Usagi beginnt zu lächeln, während Jedite sich jedoch umdreht. Er hat dies als Aufforderung verstanden, dass sich Rei für dieses Gebäude interessiert. Und so beginnt er: "Beryls Eltern sind sehr reich. Und sie haben eine Schwäche für alte Gebäude. Es heißt dieses Gebäude wurde vor Jahrhunderten erbaut. Damals lebte die königliche Familie hier. Doch plötzlich sind sie verschwunden. Niemand weiß wo sie sind. Beryls Eltern haben dieses Gebäude aufgekauft und es restauriert. Mittlerweile haben sie es auch erweitert.", Rei und Usagi starren Jedite fassungslos an.

"Entschuldigung.", beginnt er angsterfüllt. "Ich habe Ihren Kommentar als Interesse an diesem Gebäude verstanden."

Alles was Rei tun kann, ist mit offenem Mund zu nicken, während Usagi zu lachen beginnt. "Oh, das ist schon richtig. Rei interessiert sich auch für Vergangenes. Ich glaube, es ist nur die Geschichte dieses Gebäudes, was sie so, äh, starren lässt."

Ungesehen atmet Jedite tief durch. Das Letzte, was er jetzt will, ist Beryls seltene Gäste zu verärgern.

"Miss Rei, hier ist Ihr Zimmer." Er deutet auf eine große Tür. Jedite öffnet sie und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb Sekunden ist Rei sprachlos. "Da hätten ja alle Senshi drin Platz.", ruft sie erstaunt aus. Dafür erntet sie von Usagi nur einen kleinen Stoß in den Arm, während Jedite versucht sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Sklaven sollten lieber nicht über die Gäste ihrer Herren lachen.

"Miss Usagi, ich zeige Ihnen jetzt Ihr Zimmer.", beginnt Jedite erneut. Und so wird Rei vorerst in ihrem riesigen Zimmer allein gelassen.

Doch auch Usagi staunt nicht schlecht, als die durch die Tür daneben tritt. Ihr Zimmer ist genau so groß wie das von Rei. Staunend betritt Usagi das Zimmer, während sich Jedite mit gesenktem Kopf von ihr verabschiedet. Usagi braucht einige Sekunden, um alles in sich sinken zu lassen. 'Hm, noch 2 Stunden bis zum Abendessen. Ob Rei mit mir den Palast hier erkundet?' Schnell packt Usagi ihre Sachen aus, um danach sofort wieder zu Rei zu gehen.

Leise pocht sie an die Zimmertür, als von innen eine Stimme antwortet, "Ist offen."

Und so geht Usagi in Reis Zimmer und findet sie vor dem offenen Fenster sitzend vor.

"Rei, was machst du da?", fragt Usagi.

Rei sieht sie lächelnd an, "Die Klänge dieser Welt aufnehmen. Alles ist hier anders als bei uns."

"Oh." Bringt Usagi heraus.

Und so verweilen beide für ein paar Sekunden, bevor Rei plötzlich aus vollen Lungen anfängt zu quieken. Sofort ist Jedite zur Stelle.

"Miss Rei, was ist los?", fragt er nervös.

Doch starrt sie nur auf das Fensterbrett. "Was zur Hölle ist das?"

Jedite schaut sie fragend an, bevor er Richtung Fensterbrett geht und sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen kann. "Das ist eine Spinne, Miss."

"Eine was?", fragt Rei etwas irritiert. Auf dem Mond gibt es solche Wesen nicht.

"Eine Spinne.", antwortet Jedite erneut mit gesenktem Kopf.

Usagi findet diese Szene unheimlich witzig, aber hat Mitleid mit den beiden. Langsam beginnt sie aufzuklären, "Jedite. Rei hat noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Spinne gesehen."

Ungläubig schaut Jedite Usagi an. Danach zu Rei und dann wieder zu Usagi. "Woher kommt ihr?"

"Uhm, von weit, weit weg, wo einiges anders ist, als hier.", antwortet Rei für Usagi.

"Ja, Rei, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir auf Entdeckungsreise gehst. Aber du hattest dich ja entschieden erst mal aus vollen Lungen zu schreien.", gibt Usagi sarkastisch zum Besten, um wieder auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zu kommen. Rei streckt ihr die Zunge raus und antwortet: "Damit du wieder verloren gehst? Ich habe keine Lust wie das letzte Mal die ganze Nacht nach dir zu suchen, nur damit wir beide verloren gehen."

Doch Usagi streckt ihre Zunge ebenfalls heraus, "Das war nur, weil du dir nicht gemerkt hast, aus welcher Richtung du gekommen bist!"

Doch Rei kann dagegen halten. "Ja, weil alles gleich aussah. Und wenn du nicht auf die Idee gekommen wärst, da reinzugehen, hätten wir da keine 3 Tage festgesteckt!"

Und noch bevor Usagi zurück beißen kann, unterbricht sie Jedite. "Ladies, ich hätte da eine Lösung für Euer Problem.", beginnt er.

"Und die wäre?", fragen Usagi und Rei gleichzeitig.

"Ein Führer?", antwortet Jedite.

"Das wäre natürlich eine Idee.", merkt Rei mit Herzchen in den Augen an. Natürlich hofft sie, dass Jedite sie führen wird.

"Und warum bist du nicht darauf gekommen, Rei?", nutzt Usagi erneut die Gelegenheit, Rei zu ärgern. Doch Rei ist viel zu sehr auf Jedite konzentriert, um Usagis Bemerkung wahrzunehmen. Und sofort weiß Usagi Bescheid, was in Reis Köpfchen abgeht.

"Also, worauf warten wir?", fragt Usagi mit einem Blinken in den Augen. Ja, definitiv. Rei hat sich definitiv in Jedite verliebt. Vielleicht mögen es andere als abstoßend sehen, weil er ein Sklave ist, doch für die Mondbewohner zählt das nicht. Mensch bleibt Mensch.

Und so beginnt Jedite den beiden Mädchen das große Schloss zu zeigen. Schloss ist eigentlich noch untertrieben. Palast würde es eher beschreiben.

Doch wie das so üblich ist, kann Usagis Magen sehr laute Geräusche machen und Rei nutzt das natürlich sofort aus, um sie zu ärgern. "He, Usagi! Du musst noch 'ne reichliche Stunde aushalten!"

"Wenn du nicht so lange gebraucht hättest, hätten wir das Mittagessen nicht ausfallen lassen müssen!", schießt Usagi zurück.

"Na und. Man muss auch mal Prioritäten setzen!", gibt Rei zungerausstreckend zurück.

Doch noch bevor Usagi ihre Zunge zurück rausstrecken kann, geht Jedite erneut lächelnd dazwischen. Er hat inzwischen gelernt, dass er sich in Usagis und Reis Gegenwart freier benehmen kann. "Hey, Ladies. Ich hätte da eine Lösung anzubieten.", grinst er sie an.

"Schon wieder?", fragt Usagi sarkastisch zurück, bevor sie sich vollends zu Jedite dreht, "Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als könne Rei heute nicht richtig denken. Sonst hat SIE immer für alles eine Lösung!" Und nun kommt auch Usagi dazu Rei die Zunge rauszustrecken.

"Kommt mit.", unterbricht Jedite erneut. Er führt sie auf eine Art Dachterrasse.

"Wow! Wunderschön!", bricht es aus Usagi hervor.

"Ja, echt herrlich!", stimmt Rei zu.

"Wenn sich die Damen inzwischen setzen mögen, ich bin gleich zurück.", hält er Rei und Usagi den Stuhl. Und so ist Jedite blitzschnell verschwunden.

"Neflite?" Jedite sucht die Küche ab.

"Hier.", kommt es aus einer Ecke zurück. "Was gibt's?"

"Uhm, kannst du vielleicht einen Snack für die frisch angekommenen Gäste zubereiten? Nichts großes, nur eine Kleinigkeit, um die Zeit bis zum Abendessen zu überbrücken. Schließlich ist es noch eine Stunde hin.", bittet Jedite.

"Natürlich. Ich lasse es euch bringen. Wo seid ihr?", antwortet Neflite.

"Auf der Dachterrasse.", erwidert Jedite erfreut.

Und so verschwindet Jedite wieder. Er kann die Gäste nicht zu lang allein lassen. Beryl würde ihn dafür hart bestrafen. Erst recht, da sie sich hier noch nicht auskennen. Auf seinem Weg zurück trifft er auf Mamoru, welcher ziemlich geknickt aussieht.

"Hey, Mamoru. Was ist los?", fragt Jedite vorsichtig.

"Nichts weiter.", antwortet Mamoru emotionslos. "Heute geht nur mal wieder alles schief."

Jedite weiß sofort, was los ist. Mamoru ist das Lieblingsziel von Beryl. Sie macht ihm das Leben wirklich zur Hölle. 'Ich wette, er hat wieder geweint.' Und bei diesem Gedanken fasst er einen Entschluss. "Hey, Mamoru. Ich führe unsere neuen Gäste gerade durch das Schloss. Komm doch mit!", bietet er an. Doch Mamoru weiß nicht so recht, "Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt das Richtige für mich ist."

Aber er hat gar keine andere Wahl, denn Jedite zieht ihn einfach mit.

"Rei, du bist so gemein!", hören Jedite und Mamoru schon von weiten.

"Nein, ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und wenn Ami morgen kommt, wird sie dir das Gleiche sagen!", kontert Rei und streckt ihre Zunge raus. In diesem Augenblick kommen Mamoru und Jedite um die Ecke. Und als hätte Jedite es geahnt, liegen die beiden Mädchen schon wieder in einem Zungenstreit.

"Ladies.", geht Jedite erneut lachend dazwischen, während Mamoru nicht so recht weiß, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Irgendwie benehmen sich die Beiden anders als die Anderen. Und warum lacht Jedite? Es kann ihn seinen Kopf kosten, wenn er sich über die Gäste lustig macht.

Jedite hat mit seinem Einwurf die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden gewonnen. "Darf ich euch Mamoru vorstellen? Er ist ein guter Freund von mir." Und sofort senkt Mamoru seinen Kopf, so wie es vorher Jedite getan hat.

Rei streckt erneut die Hand aus, "Hallo. Freut mich. Ich bin Rei und das hier ist Usagi."

Und erneut wird ihre ausgestreckte Hand nicht erwidert. Fragend schaut sie zu Usagi, welche nur mit den Achseln zuckt.

Jedite deutet Mamoru auf einen Stuhl, während er sich selbst ebenfalls hinsetzt.

Kurze Zeit später bringt Neflite das Essen.

"Hey Mamoru, Jedite.", grüßt er seine beiden Kameraden, während er sich vor den Gästen verbeugt und den kleinen Snack auf den Tisch stellt. Ohne zu fragen beginnt Usagi den Snack in sich hineinzuschaufeln, bevor Rei diese Gelegenheit nutzt, um sie erneut zu ärgern. "Usagi. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du so viel essen kannst und immer noch in deine Kleider passt." Usagi wirft ihr einen Bösen Blick zu, "Rei!" Doch Jedite steigt in dieses Spielchen amüsiert mit ein. "Aber sie hat Recht, Miss Usagi. Es gibt nachher Abendessen." Auf diesen Kommentar hin fängt er sich von Usagi einen bösen Blick und Rei beginnt schallend zu lachen. Mamoru verbleibt nach wie vor still. Er weiß immer noch nicht, was er von dieser ganzen Sache halte soll. Er weiß nur, dass diese Usagi etwas an sich hat, was ihn zumindest innerlich lächeln lässt.

"Was ist denn so lustig?", fragt eine Stimme von hinten. Beryl. Jedite und Mamoru senken sofort ihren Kopf, während Rei nur noch lauter lacht und versucht zu erklären. "Usagi," sie muss erneut Luft holen, "und jemals aufhören zu essen?"

"Ah, manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie, oder?", fragt Beryl sarkastisch lächelnd zurück. Natürlich hat Usagi schon früher ganze Berge verschlungen.

"Jetzt fang du auch noch damit an!", spielt Usagi die Beleidigte.

"Was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Und warum bist du hier, Mamoru? Du sollst unsere Gäste doch nicht belästigen!" Sie sieht ihn scharf an.

Mamoru lässt seinen Kopf daraufhin nur noch tiefer sinken.

"Jedite hat uns eine Führung durch das Schloss hier gegeben.", erklärt Usagi ruhig.

"Und was macht er dann hier?", fragt Beryl in einem ruhigen, aber strengen Ton zurück.

"Er passt auf, dass Usagi uns nicht verloren geht.", witzelt Rei zurück. Sie hat Beryls Anspielung zwar nicht ganz verstanden, aber Usagi ärgert diese Antwort.

"Und diesen Job soll er übernehmen? Dann verläuft sie sich ja erst recht.", gibt Beryl ernst zurück. "Mamoru, ich erwarte dich." Und mit diesen Worten macht sie kehrt und geht zurück. Rei und Usagi starren ihr nach, während Jedite Mamoru einen mitleidigen Blick zuwirft.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich.", bat Mamoru und macht sich auf den Weg zu Beryl.

"Haben wir gerade etwas verpasst?", fragt Rei etwas nervös. Ihr gefällt die ganze Atmosphäre hier nicht.

Jedite schaut sie traurig an, "Nein, Mamoru hätte nur nicht hier sein sollen. Wenn es euch recht ist, geleite ich euch jetzt zurück in eure Zimmer, damit ihr euch noch etwas frisch machen könnt."

Ohne groß Worte zu wechseln bringt Jedite die beiden Mädchen in ihre Zimmer zurück.

Und keine Stunde später steht Jedite erneut vor Reis Tür. "Miss Rei, das Abendessen ist fertig."

Sofort steht Rei vor Jedite. Doch nicht wegen dem Abendessen, sondern weil sie es nicht erwarten konnte, bis sie ihn wiedersieht.

Jedite klopft auch an Usagis Tür. "Miss Usagi, das Abendessen ist fertig." Auch Usagi steht prompt vor der Tür. Doch nicht wegen Jedite, sondern wegen dem Abendessen.

Kaum sind sie im Esszimmer angekommen, macht sie Beryl mit den Anderen bekannt.

Das sind allerdings so viele Namen, dass weder Rei noch Usagi sie sich merken können.

Und so verläuft das Abendessen ziemlich still für sie. Bis auf einmal Scherben klirren und ein lauter Schrei vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu hören ist. Usagi und Rei schauen auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der Sklave, der dort bediente von dem schreienden Mädchen ziemlich derb geohrfeigt wird. Usagi erkennt ihn - Mamoru. Auch Rei erkennt ihn und wirft Usagi einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch diese kann nur mit den Schultern zucken. Mamoru geht sofort auf seine Knie und entschuldigt sich, doch das hilft nicht, den Ärger dieses Mädchens zu mindern.

"Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Das ist mein bestes Kleid und hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet."

Auf seinen Knien sitzend und mit gesenktem Kopf entschuldigt sich Mamoru erneut. Angst ist in seiner Stimme zu hören. Beryl übernimmt das Wort. "Verschwinde, Mamoru. Und lass dich heute nicht wieder blicken." Nach diesen Worten steht Mamoru schnell auf und verlässt den Raum. Beryl geht zu dem Mädchen und entschuldigt sich nochmals für das Benehmen einer ihrer Sklaven. Doch das Mädchen belässt es nicht dabei. "Ich will, dass er dafür bestraft wird."

Rei und Usagi bemerken nicht, wie Jedite von hinten ankommt. Er hat von weiten gehört, was passiert ist. Und so beginnt Rei zu reden, in dem Glauben, niemand hört sie. "Prinzessin. Ich mag diesen Ort nicht. Ich finde, wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

Prinzessin Serenity nickt zu Mars, "Du hast recht Mars. Dieser Ort ist seltsam. Aber andere Kultur, andere Sitten."

Doch Mars gibt sich damit nicht zufrieden, "Prinzessin. Wie können wir sie überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, dem Silver Millennium beizutreten? Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei."

Prinzessin Serenity kann nicht leugnen, dass auch sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hat. "Also gut, Mars. Sag den anderen Bescheid sie sollen zur Vorsorge ihre Armbänder AN: die Verwandlung in PGSM ist wesentlich besser als im Anime mitbringen. Außerdem soll Merkur diesen Ort gründlich scannen und Bescheid geben, wenn sie etwas findet."

Mars kann mit diesem Kompromiss leben und beschließt, gleich nach dem Abendessen zum Shuttle zu gehen, und die anderen zu kontaktieren.

Jedite, der dieses Gespräch mitverfolgt hat, ist sprachlos. Er wusste, dass die beiden anders sind als Andere. Aber scheinbar sind sie nicht die, für die sie sich ausgeben. Doch weiß Jedite noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Er hat lange keine Mädchen mehr getroffen, die so offenherzig und vertrauenserweckend waren. Und wie die beiden miteinander umgehen, bringt ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Doch er hat keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er weiß, dass Mamoru jetzt jemanden braucht, der für ihn da ist.

Kurz nachdem Jedite weg ist, kommt Beryl zu Usagi und Rei. "Ich entschuldige mich für diese kleine Störung. Lasst euch euer Essen trotzdem schmecken.", versucht sie den Abend für Usagi und Rei zu retten.

Doch Rei lässt nicht locker. "Was war eigentlich los?"

Nun sieht sich Beryl doch gezwungen, ihnen zu sagen, was genau passiert ist.

"Dieser Nichtsnutz Mamoru hat das Kleid einer meiner Gäste ruiniert."

Doch das bleibt nicht ungehört. So schalten sich auch andere mit ein. "Ja, es war ihr bestes Kleid!"

"Aber so was kann doch jedem mal passieren.", verteidigt Usagi Mamoru.

"Nein, glaub mir. Er kann absolut gar nichts.", wirft ein weiterer Gast ein.

"Beryl hat ihn mir mal für einen Tag zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich brauchte einfach nur einen Begleiter. Denkst du, er hat ein Wort mit mir geredet? Und am Ende des Tages dürfte ich mir anhören, was ich doch für einen schlechten Geschmack in Sachen Männern hätte."

"Ja, ich habe ihn einmal damit beauftragt, während meiner Shoppingtour meine Klamotten zu tragen. Am Ende hat er alles fallen lassen, und ich durfte noch die Reinigung bezahlen.", wirft noch jemand ein.

Und noch jemand: "Ja, und verweigern tut er sich auch. Als ob er in der Position dafür wäre."

Die Kette scheint nicht abzureisen. "Ja, dieser Trottel hat mein Auto demoliert!"

Usagi wirft Rei einen Blick zu, der in etwa sagt, 'Ich nehme an, Mamoru ist nicht sehr beliebt.'

"Warum wirfst du ihn nicht einfach raus?", fragt das Mädchen, dessen Kleid ruiniert ist.

Beryl seufzt. "Würde ich ja gerne. Aber ich habe die Verantwortung gegenüber meinen Eltern! Außerdem würde dann auch meine Schwester davon erfahren. Und die wäre Hundertpro dagegen."

Usagi und Rei mustern die Situation, bevor Rei sich dazu entschließt, dass sie genug hat.

"Entschuldigung. Ich habe etwas im Shuttle vergessen, das ich dringend brauche.", wirft Rei ein und will sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Beryl sie aufhält.

"Warte, ich lass es holen, dann musst du dir diesen Umweg nicht machen."

Doch auch Usagi findet die Idee nicht so toll und verteidigt Rei. "Uhm, das was Rei holen will ist ihr sehr wichtig. Nicht mal ich darf es berühren." Und so verabschieden sich die beiden Mädchen, während Beryl ihnen verwirrt nachstarrt. Doch eine ihrer Freundinnen interpretiert deren Verhalten anders. "Siehst du, jetzt hat dieser Taugenichts Mamoru sie vergrault." Das reicht Beryl. Nun wird sie Mamoru endgültig zeigen müssen, wie er sich zu benehmen hat.

Usagi und Rei gelangen ungesehen zu ihrem Shuttle.

"Meine Güte. Prinzessin, was hast du nur für Freunde gemacht.", fragt Rei etwas sarkastisch.

"Rei, nenn mich hier nicht Prinzessin. Und ich war damals vier! Beryl war damals auch ganz anders. Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist."

Gemeinsam lassen sie diese Frage im Raum stehen, während Rei einen Funkspruch zum Mond sendet.

Danach gehen beide wieder zurück in das Schloss und treffen sich wieder mit den Anderen. Beryl kommt sofort auf sie zu. "Usagi, Rei, ich entschuldige mich nochmals für vorhin."

"Ist schon okay.", erwidert Usagi.

"Nein, nichts ist okay. Wie kann ich diesen missratenen Abend nur wieder gutmachen? Ah, ich weiß, wie. Während ihr hier seid, stehen dir und deinen Freunden Jedite zur persönlichen Verfügung.", während Rei plötzlich ein Leuchten in den Augen bekommt, seufzt Usagi vor sich hin.

"Was ist? Ist das nicht gut?", fragt Beryl unsicher.

"Doch, das ist sehr gut.", antwortet Rei für Usagi.

"Damit sehen wir Rei erst wieder, wenn wir abreisen.", gibt Usagi bitter zurück. Während Rei daraufhin rot wird, fragt Beryl unsensibel: "Wieso?"

"Hast du nicht eben ihr Leuchten in den Augen gesehen?", fragt Usagi direkt nach.

Jetzt macht es bei Beryl Klick. "Oh, verstehe. Nun, unter diesen Umständen, Rei. Wie wäre es, wenn Jedite dann ausschließlich dir zu Diensten steht? Ich bin immer wieder froh, wenn meine Gäste die Anwesenheit meiner Sklaven genießen. Dann werde ich dir wohl jemand anderen schicken müssen, Usagi." Und mit diesen Worten setzt sie ein breites Lächeln auf und geht fort.

"Prinzessin, ich verstehe dieses System immer noch nicht.", ist alles, was Rei herausbringt.

Doch noch bevor Usagi und Rei den Raum verlassen können, steht Jedite vor ihnen.

"Miss Rei. Ich wurde angewiesen, ausschließlich Ihnen zur Verfügung zu stehen."

Usagi winkt Rei und Jedite zu, und verlässt die beiden sarkastisch, "Ihr seid ja alle so verrückt! Ich lege mich schlafen, gute Nacht."

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer passt sie wie üblich nicht auf, wo sie hintritt und rennt gegen etwas. Eher, gegen jemanden. "Sorry, hab nicht aufgepasst.", murmelt sie schnell als Entschuldigung, während sie ihren Kopf hebt und sieht gegen wen sie gerannt ist - Mamoru. Und zum ersten Mal treffen sich für Sekunden ihre Blicke und Usagi verliert sich sofort in seinen Augen. Doch Mamoru senkt seinen Kopf schnell wieder. "Es tut mir leid, Miss Usagi. Ich sollte besser aufpassen.", entschuldigt er sich schnell mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

"Ist schon okay. Es gehören immer zwei dazu.", lächelt Usagi zurück. Doch ihr Lächeln bleibt ungesehen. Usagi jedoch ist der Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. 'Es klang fast so, als hätte er geweint.', denkt sie, bevor sie sich an die Szene beim Abendessen zurückerinnert.

"Hey, Mamoru. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen vorhin. Ich wette sie hat auch schon mal das Gleichgewicht verloren.", versucht Usagi ihn aufzubauen.

Fragend schaut er leicht hoch, um in ein warmes lächelndes Gesicht zu schauen. 'So warmherzig,', denkt er, 'so offen und ehrlich.' Doch plötzlich fällt ihr Gesicht ein, als sie sich erinnert, wo sie sind. Mamoru wird sicherlich schon irgendwo erwartet.

"Uhm, Tschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht von deinem Wege abhalten. Ich hatte eh vor, schlafen zu gehen. Gute Nacht." Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet Usagi in Richtung ihr Zimmer.

Doch Usagi legt sich nicht schlafen. Sie setzt sich an ihr Fenster und betrachtet den Mond - ihre Heimat. Es ist seltsam die eigene Heimat aus dieser Entfernung zu betrachten.

Rei und Jedite haben währenddessen ihren Spaß. Und so fragt Rei natürlich auch weiter über die Hintergründe dieses Gebäudes und die königlichen Familie. Und irgendwie kommen sie im Laufe der Zeit auch auf Mamoru zu sprechen. Und so offenbart Jedite Rei, dass Mamoru mit 6 Jahren seine Eltern und damit auch seine Erinnerungen verloren hat. "Ich erinnere mich auch nicht mehr an vieles. Aber ich habe dennoch ein paar Erinnerungen. Ich denke es ist für Mamoru schwerer, als er sich eingestehen will. Mit 6 Jahren ist er dann in ein Knabenheim gekommen. Beryls Eltern haben ihn dort mit 8 Jahren rausgeholt und seitdem steht er in Beryls Diensten."

Nahe Mitternacht verabschieden sich beide voneinander. Doch Rei geht nicht direkt zu Bett, sondern klopft leise an Usagis Tür. "Ist offen.", antwortet diese.

Usagi sitzt noch immer am Fenster und betrachtet den Mond. "Den Mond so zu sehen ist seltsam, nicht?", fragt sie Rei leise.

"Ja." ,stimmt sie Usagi zu.

Und beide reden noch ein wenig miteinander, wobei Rei Usagi auch erzählt, was Jedite ihr erzählt hat.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Usagi durch ein leises Klopfen geweckt. "Miss Usagi?", fragt eine tiefe Männerstimme.

"Ist offen.", antwortet sie. Und herein kommt ein Sklave, den Usagi vorher noch nicht getroffen hat. Er hat langes helles Haar.

"Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zum Frühstück zu holen, Miss Usagi.", beginnt er.

"Uhm, danke. Ich bin gleich soweit. Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragt sie.

Mit dem Kopf gesenkt antwortet er: "Kunzite."

Während sich Usagi in ihrem Zimmer fertig macht, wartet Kunzite vor ihrem Zimmer. Ein paar Minuten später kommt sie aus dem Zimmer und wird von Kunzite schweigend zum Frühstückszimmer geleitet. Usagi merkt, dass es nicht das selbe Zimmer ist, in dem sie Abend gegessen haben und witzelt: "Hey, Beryl habt ihr für jede Mahlzeit ein eigenes Zimmer?"

"Natürlich.", antwortet Beryl ernst. 'Autsch', denkt Usagi.

"Nanu, wo ist Rei?", fragt Usagi laut, wenn auch nur sich selbst.

Doch Jedite antwortet ihr, "Sie hat mich aufgetragen, Euch zu sagen, dass sie die Anderen abholt."

"Sie ist ohne mich los?", fragt Usagi erstaunt mit leichtem Ärger und vorgespielter Verletztheit.

"Ihr habt noch geschlafen, Miss Usagi.", antwortet Jedite.

Doch, wie auf Knopfdruck ertönt es von hinten, "Usagi."

Usagi dreht sich rum, und sieht ihre vier Senshi dastehen. "Mako, Mina, Ami." Und alle begrüßen sich mit einem großen Drücker.

Und so setzen sie sich gemeinsam mit den vielen anderen Gästen von Beryl an den Tisch. Während des Frühstücks lernen sich Beryl und Usagis Freunde besser kennen.

"Ami, du solltest Lehrerin werden, weißt du das?", lobt Beryl Amis Wissen.

"Ja, das sagen wir auch ständig. Aber sie hört ja nicht auf uns.", gibt Makoto zum Besten.

"Wirst du Köchin, nur weil du gut kochen kannst?", fragt Ami schüchtern zurück. Sie weiß, dass sie Makoto damit hat. Minako versucht die Situation zu retten, "Äh, lassen wir das Thema. Beryl, wie hast du eigentlich Usagi kennen gelernt?"

Bei der Erinnerung daran, leuchten Beryls Augen auf. "Oh, ich war damals sechs und Usagi vier. Wir haben gerade Urlaub gemacht und meine Eltern sind weg, zu einem Ausflug. Und da kam Usagi an und meinte, wir könnten doch Freunde werden und gemeinsam spielen. Und so wurden wir Freunde."

Und so genießen alle das Frühstück. Doch Minako lässt es sich nicht nehmen, zu Usagi zu flüstern. "Du hast gar nicht gesagt, was es hier für hübsche Kerle gibt! Ich hätte mir was Besseres angezogen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

"Minako!", gibt Usagi scharf zurück. Leider auch laut. So laut, dass es alle anderen hören, und sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit haben. Usagi und Minako schweißtröpfeln.

Nach dem Frühstück geleiten Jedite und Kunzite die fünf Mädchen zu ihren Zimmern. Minako findet sofort Gefallen an Kunzite und Usagi verdreht nur die Augen, als sie Minakos Blicke feststellt. "Man, bitte nicht du auch noch!"

Alle schauen Usagi fragend an. "Ich meine Minako. Ist auch egal." Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie in ihrem Zimmer.

"Was hat sie denn?", fragt Minako unschuldig. Rei und die anderen zucken nur mit den Schultern.

Um das Thema zu wechseln, wirft Ami einen ganz anderen Kommentar ein: "Ich glaube, hier verlaufen wir uns früher oder später."

"Jupp, da hast du Recht, Ami.", stellt Makoto fest.

Und in diesem Augenblick geht die Tür auf und Usagi kommt herausgestürmt.

"Usagi!", ruft Makoto noch hinterher, doch sie ist schon außer Hörweite.

Innerlich lachend kommt Usagi bei Beryl an.

"Hey Usagi! Wo sind deine Freunde?", fragt diese irritiert.

"Das glaubst du mir nie.", antwortet diese lächelnd.

"Versuchs doch mal.", fordert Beryl sie heraus.

"Uhm, Rei und Minako sind schon ganz hin und weg von Jedite und Kunzite. Meine Güte ist das lange her, seit sie sich mit Kerlen beschäftigt haben. Nun gut, Minako ausgenommen. Aber du hättest das sehen sollten. Unmöglich!", scherzt Usagi rum, doch Beryl nimmt das ernst. "Dann sollte ich wohl noch Verstärkung schicken, was?"

"Bloß nicht! Wenn Mako jetzt auch noch der Kopf verdreht wird, dann steh ich mit Ami allein da!", witzelt sie zurück. Sie weiß, dass Ami sich nie in einen Kerl verliebt hat - hofft sie jedenfalls - vorerst.

"Nein ehrlich. Ich möchte, dass meine Gäste zufrieden sind. Und wie kann ich es erlauben, dass Kunzite und Jedite jemandem anderen Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn sie deinen Freunden doch die Köpfe verdreht haben? Ich sende euch noch Zoisite." Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie, um Zoisite zu schicken.

'Das war es eigentlich nicht, wieso ich gekommen bin. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wo Mamoru ist.', denkt sich Usagi noch, während sie wieder zurückgeht.

Als sie vor ihrem Zimmer ankommt, merkt sie, dass die anderen weg sind. Seufzend geht sie in ihr Zimmer, um einen Zettel vorzufinden, auf dem steht, dass sie auf der Dachterrasse sind. Im gleichen Augenblick klopft es an der Tür. "Miss Usagi? Ich wurde geschickt, um Euch zu Diensten zu sein."

"Und wer bist du?", fragt Usagi neugierig. Im gleichen Augenblick erinnert sie sich an Beryls Worte, sie wolle Zoisite schicken. Mit dem Kopf gesenkt antwortet er, "Zoisite."

"Uhm, kannst du mich zur Dachterrasse bringen?", fragt Usagi eilig. Wer weiß was die Anderen schon wieder aushecken, während sie weg ist.

Dort angekommen, wird sie sofort von Rei begrüßt, "Usagi? Und du bist nicht verloren gegangen?"

"REI!", ruft Usagi bevor sie die Zunge rausstreckt. Rei streckt ihre Zunge natürlich ebenfalls heraus.

"Jetzt geht das schon wieder los.", stellt Ami genervt fest.

"Entschuldigung, Miss Ami. Was meint Ihr?", fragt Zoisite etwas verwirrt. Jedite beginnt zu feixen. Makoto und Minako auch, während Ami nur auf Rei und Usagi zeigt, "DAS!"

Entschlossen die beiden diesmal nicht kämpfen zu lassen, geht Ami dazwischen,

"Hey, Usagi, Rei. Statt dass ihr euch ständig streitet, solltet ihr lieber lernen." Alle außer Zoisite schweißtröpfeln.

"Ich muss Miss Ami zustimmen.", stellt Zoisite fest. Diesmal schauen alle außer Ami fragend zu Zoisite, jedoch Ami schweißtröpfelt.

"Rei?", unterbricht Usagi plötzlich.

"Ja?", fragt sie nervös zurück.

"Denkst du das, was ich denke?", fragt Usagi Rei erwartungsvoll.

Die beiden schauen sich einen kurzen Augenblick an, bevor Rei nickt, "Jupp."

Und ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, setzen sich Usagi und Rei hin.

'Und da fließt sie dahin, meine Ami. Und ich habe noch gesagt, Ami interessiert sich nicht für Kerle. Ich glaube für Zoisite interessiert sie sich jetzt. Was haben die nur an sich?', fragt sich Usagi.

Nach einer Weile bilden sich langsam Zweiergruppen. Minako und Kunzite reden viel miteinander. Ebenso Rei und Jedite. Und Zoisite und Ami reden über irgendwelche Integralrechnung, von der vorher noch nie jemand gehört hat.

Makoto stellt plötzlich fest, dass sie und Usagi langsam zu Außenseitern werden.

"Jupp, Mako. Ich hoffe du lässt mich nicht auch noch im Stich."

"Ach was, ich doch nicht.", witzelt Makoto zurück, als sie von Weiten zwei Kerle auf sie zukommen sieht. Es sieht aus, als hätten sie Schüsseln mit Obst in der Hand.

"Essen, Usagi! Dein Freund ist da!", scherzt Makoto lachend rum.

"MAKO!", plärrt Usagi zurück.

Doch Makoto hat schon längst ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die zwei Kerle gerichtet, besonders auf den, mit langem braunem Haar.

"Makoto?", fragt Usagi unsicher. Sie entschließt sich Makotos Blick zu folgen und dreht sich um. Hinter ihr stehen Neflite und Mamoru.

"Ich dachte die Ladies mögen vielleicht etwas essen?", lächelt Neflite alle an.

Doch Usagi hat etwas ganz anderes im Sinn. "Makoto? Kino Makoto!", beginnt Usagi etwas scharf. Dieser Ton bringt Makotos Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Usagi. "Hu? Ja?"

Doch Usagi wirft nur ihre Hände in die Luft und seufzt, "Vergiss es. Ist eh zu spät." 'Wenigstens haben sie ihren Spaß!'

Doch erst jetzt bemerkt sie, dass Mamoru neben Neflite steht. Und während Makoto Neflite einen Platz anbietet, deutet Usagi Mamoru ebenfalls an, sich zu setzen. Beide sehen das natürlich als Aufforderung an und kommen ihr sofort nach.

Und so kommt es, dass die ganze Runde wieder in ein Gruppengespräch verfällt. Und irgendwie kommt das Gespräch von dem tollen Essen und dass Makoto ja auch so gut kochen kann zurück auf Usagi, warum Rei denn Angst hatte, dass Usagi verloren geht. Alle schauen fragend zu Zoisite und Jedite beginnt zu feixen. Nach wie vor ist er der Einzige, der diese Geschichte inzwischen halbwegs kennt. Doch bevor Usagi protestieren kann, erzählt Rei die Geschichte erneut. Danach lacht die ganze Runde. Selbst Mamoru lässt sich zu einem Lächeln

hinreisen.

"Was gibt's denn hier so tolles zu lachen?", fragt eine Stimme von hinten. Beryl.

Sofort sind zumindest die Sklaven ruhig, besonders Mamoru. Neflite sollte eigentlich auf ihn aufpassen und ihm etwas Arbeit in der Küche geben.

Beryls Augen fallen auch sofort auf Mamoru. "Und was macht er hier?", fragt sie scharf, ihr Ärger in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie geht auf Mamoru zu und packt ihn mit einer Hand an. "Zu absolut nichts bist du fähig. Du solltest in der Küche helfen, stattdessen sitzt du hier faul rum."

Die Anderen beobachten mit Stillschweigen, doch Usagi steht bereits auf. Beryl fährt fort. "Du weißt, wie Ungehorsam bestraft wird." Und als wolle sie ihm einen Vorgeschmack auf das geben, was noch kommt, holt sie mit ihrer Hand aus. Doch der Schlag trifft Mamoru nie, da Usagi vorher Beryls Hand zurückhält. Ernst schaut sie Beryl an, "Das reicht, Beryl. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Alles was er getan hat, ist meiner Bitte nachzukommen."

Beryl mustert Usagis Augen und sieht, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. "Okay, dieses Mal lasse ich es noch durchgehen. Aber auch nur weil du es bist, Usagi."

Und mit diesen Worten lässt sie Mamoru los und er sackt zu Boden, seine Sicht durch seine heraufkommenden Tränen verschwommen. Noch bevor Beryl komplett verschwindet dreht sie sich noch einmal um, "Du solltest allerdings nicht ständig bei jeder Kleinigkeit heulen, Mamoru." Und damit ist sie endgültigv erschwunden. Usagi starrt ihr nach, während langsam das Schluchzen von Mamoru zu ihr durchdringt.

Traurig stellt Jedite fest, "Es sind leider selten Kleinigkeiten." Er und Mamoru teilen eine tiefe Freundschaft. Eigentlich wie auch Neflite, Kunzite und Zoisite.

Usagi sinkt neben Mamoru ebenfalls auf ihre Knie und nimmt ihn in ihre Arme. Sie merkt, wie Mamoru sich anfangs dagegen wehren will, aber recht schnell besiegt aufgibt und einfach nur weint. Sanft versucht Usagi ihn aufzubauen, "Tränen sind Ausdruck unserer Gefühle, und jeder hat ein Recht darauf zu weinen, wenn ihm danach zu Mute ist."

Usagi ist selbst ein Mensch, der schnell in Tränen ausbricht. Und so, wie Beryl mit Mamoru umgeht, hätte sie ihre Tränen schon lange nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Freundin hin, Freundin her. Usagi kommt eine Idee. Es wird zwar den innerlichen Schmerz nicht mindern, jedoch den Äußerlichen. Und das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang.

"Komm mal mit.", flüstert Usagi ihm sanft ins Ohr. Den Anderen gibt sie einen entschuldigenden Blick, "Keine Angst, ich bring ihn euch heil wieder." Und so verschwindet sie mit Mamoru in der Hand von der Dachterrasse, während die Anderen ihr verwirrt nachschauen.

Auf ihrem Weg redet Usagi kein einziges Wort. Sie ist dafür viel zu sauer auf Beryl. Mamoru spürt, dass sie sauer ist und deshalb nicht redet. Jedoch denkt er, es ist seine Schuld. Weil sie für ihn gerade stehen musste. Doch aus Angst sie noch mehr zu verärgern, bleibt Mamoru ruhig und hofft, dass ihn Miss Usagi nicht zu sehr bestraft.

Doch entgegen seinen Ängsten deutet Usagi für Mamoru nur das Bett zum setzen an. Usagi selbst kramt etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervor, als sie sagt, "Schließ deine Augen."

Und so tut Mamoru, wie ihm befohlen wird. Usagi hat eine Tube Creme hervorgeholt und breitet davon etwas auf ihrem Finger aus. Sanft beginnt sie es auf Mamorus Wange zu verreiben. Als sie ihn berührt, zuckt er zwar zurück, lässt sie jedoch gewähren. Und zu seinem Erstaunen fühlt es sich gut an, was Usagi ihm da aufträgt.

"Dieses Mädchen von gestern Abend hat ganz schön derb zugeschlagen. Und, besser?", fragt sie beruhigend.

Doch Mamoru ist noch immer zu durcheinander, um mehr als ein Nicken herauszubekommen.

"Wenn ich dir das heute Abend noch mal auftrage, sollte es deiner Wange morgen wieder gut gehen.", fügt sie hinzu.

"Danke.", erwidert Mamoru.

Usagi lächelt ihn an, "Keine Umstände."

Langsam setzt sie sich aufs Bett neben ihm und nimmt seine Hände. Irritiert schaut er Usagi an. Sicherlich versucht sie das, was andere vor ihr auch schon versucht haben: ihn mit Gewalt zu erobern. Doch so tief hat er sich nie sinken lassen. Und auch wenn ihn Beryl jedes Mal hart bestraft hat, wenn er sich einem Gast verweigert hat. Sich selbst kann und will er nicht verlieren. Doch zu seinem erneuten Erstaunen schaut Usagi nur leicht nachdenklich auf seine Hände, bevor sie zu ihm aufblickt. "Mamoru, warum ist das Verhältnis zwischen dir und

Beryl so, wie es jetzt ist?"

Damit hat ihn Usagi erwischt. Leise antwortet er ihr, "Miss Beryl meint, ich könne nichts. Und deshalb ist sie sauer auf mich."

Usagi schaut ihn ungläubig an, "Wieso? Weil du gestern gestolpert bist?"

Mamoru schaut Usagi verwirrt an. "So was passiert mir ständig."

"Weil du jedes Mal zu aufgeregt bist, dass wieder irgendetwas passieren könnte?", fragt Usagi stur nach. Sie will das Thema nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

"Weil ich einfach nichts richtig auf die Reihe kriege." Und erneut steigen Mamoru die Tränen in die Augen. Beryl hat sein Selbstbewusstsein über die Jahre so minimiert, dass er selbst schon glaubt, er sei zu nichts fähig.

Usagi nimmt ihn erneut in den Arm und lässt ihn weinen. "Das ist nicht wahr. Der Mamoru, den ich kennen gelernt habe, hat etwas, was viele schon nicht mehr haben."

"Was, die Fähigkeit alles zu ruinieren? Ich habe vorhin sogar eure Runde ruiniert.", heult Mamoru in Usagis Schulter.

"Das stimmt nicht. Du hast sie nicht ruiniert, Mamoru. Im Gegenteil. Ohne dich, hätte ich die ganze Zeit allein da gesessen. Außerdem meine ich deine Ehrlichkeit. Du hast noch Moral. Etwas, was viele nicht mehr haben."

"Was meinst du damit?", fragt Mamoru nervös.

"Eine der Mädchen von gestern hat sich darüber beschwert, dass du dich ihr verweigert hast."

Doch Mamoru hat sich vielen verweigert. Wenn sich jetzt jedoch jemand richtig darüber beschwert, wird das sicherlich noch ein Nachspiel haben.

Mamorus Tränen reduzieren sich und Usagi schaut ihm tief in seine Augen. Sie sieht dort den Schmerz der sich über Jahre in Mamorus Körper angesammelt hat. Und beide fühlen sich in diesem Augenblick zueinander hingezogen. Nicht auf die lustvolle Art und Weise, sondern eher auf eine romantische Art und Weise. Doch ein Klopfen an der Tür holt beide wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Miss Usagi", hören sie Jedites Stimme. "Das Mittagessen steht bereit."

Und so machen sich die fünf Mädchen auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Usagi seilt sich kurz ab, um mit Beryl zu sprechen.

"Hey.", grüßt sie Usagi.

"Hey.", grüßt Usagi unsicher zurück.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragt Beryl neugierig nach, den Vorfall auf der Dachterrasse schon vergessen.

"Na ja, du hast sicherlich mitbekommen, wie toll meine Freunde Jedite, Kunzite, Zoisite und Neflite finden?", beginnt Usagi zögernd.

"Ah, und du möchtest, dass sie ausschließlich ihnen zur Verfügung stehen? Kein Problem, muss ich für Neflite noch Ersatz suchen. Aber das dürfte nicht das Problem sein." Sie lächelt Usagi an.

"Na ja, das wäre das Eine.", fährt Usagi fort.

„Natürlich!", stellt Beryl fest. "Du möchtest auch gern noch jemand, der ausschließlich dir zur Verfügung steht."

"Nicht irgendjemand." Usagi errötet leicht.

"Du hast schon ein Auge auf jemandem geworfen?", fragt Beryl amüsiert.

"Mamoru.", beendet Usagi ihre Anfrage.

Beryl fallen fast die Augen aus.

"Mamoru? Mit dem wirst du kein Glück haben! Der macht nie etwas so, wie er soll. Außerdem wollte ich, dass du diesen Ort lebend verlässt. Glaub mir, bei seiner Tollpatschigkeit kann es noch passieren, dass er dich 'ausversehen' umbringt.", antwortet Beryl mit finsterer Miene. In der Tat will sie, dass ihre Freundin keinen schlechten Eindruck von ihr hat.

"Ich mag seine Anwesenheit.", antwortet Usagi ruhig.

Beryl mustert sie kurz. "Von mir aus. Mamoru steht zu deiner vollen Verfügung. Damit macht er dann hoffentlich mal etwas Sinnvolles."

Und so lässt sie eine leicht verärgerte Usagi stehen, um dem Mittagessen beizuwohnen. Auch Usagi kehrt zu ihren Freunden zurück.

Das Mittagessen verläuft mit vielen belanglosen Gesprächen unter den Gästen selbst. Doch Usagis Gedanken kreisen die ganze Zeit immer um Mamoru. Vor allem fragt sie sich, wieso Beryl Mamoru keine Chance gibt. Er braucht etwas Zeit, um sich zu öffnen, doch dann ist er ein wunderbarer Mensch mit dem man wunderbar reden kann. Doch Beryl scheint eher auf andere Dinge zu achten. Oder hat es auch etwas damit zu tun, dass ihre Schwester Mamoru gerne für sich hätte? Das sie deshalb mit ihrer Schwester irgendeine Art Streit hat? Und deshalb auf Mamoru sauer ist? Oder ist sie gar eifersüchtig? Weil ihre Schwester scheinbar mehr mit Mamoru zu tun haben will, als mit ihr? Doch wie auch immer, ihr wird klar, dass

Mamoru das nicht mehr lange durchhält. Es ist für sie schon schwer die ganze Situation zu akzeptieren, denn im Silver Millennium werden die Menschen nicht so behandelt, aber sie weiß, dass sie sich nicht in die Regeln anderer Kulturen einmischen darf. Dennoch hat sie mit Mamoru Mitgefühl.

Ihre Tischnachbarin beginnt eine Konversation mit jemand über den anstehenden Ball, als ihr plötzlich die Idee kommt, Mamoru als Tanzpartner mitzunehmen. Festentschlossen ihn nach dem Mittagessen sofort zu fragen, genießt sie den Rest des Mahls.

Nach dem Mittag verabreden sich die fünf Mädchen für eine Stunde später auf der Dachterrasse. Doch vorher gehen sie noch getrennte Wege in ihren Zimmern.

Das Erste, was Usagi macht, ist sich ihre Haare bürsten. Das hat sie am Morgen ganz vergessen. Allerdings verfilzen sie schnell und so sollte sie sie sich schon mal durchkämmen. Doch gerade als sie ihre Odangos löst klopft es an der Tür. Usagi hat keine Lust sie selbst zu öffnen, also macht sie es, wie üblich, "Ist offen!" und herein tritt Mamoru.

"Hey Mamoru!", grüßt Usagi erfreut. In der Tat hat Usagi festgestellt, dass er irgendetwas an sich hat, was sie fasziniert, was sie immer wieder an ihn denken lässt. "Setz dich doch.", versucht Usagi Smalltalk aufzubauen.

Mamoru scheint etwas unsicher darauf einzugehen. "Danke. Wie war das Mittagessen?"

Irritiert schaut Usagi Mamoru an. In diese Richtung wollte sie das Gespräch zwar nicht lenken, aber besser, als gar nichts.

"Äh, gut, danke der Nachfrage." Und so dreht sie sich wieder Richtung Spiegel und beginnt ihre Haare zu bürsten.

Mamoru sieht Usagis Handlung und ist sofort an ihrer Seite, um wie gewohnt die Arbeit der Gäste abzunehmen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er einem Gast die Haare kämmt. Und er hat damit schon sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Wie oft wurde er schon angeschrien dafür, dass es geziept hat! Und irgendwie bereitet er sich darauf vor, erneut dafür angeschrien zu werden. Erst recht, als er an eine filzige Stelle kommt. Doch Usagi ist viel zu perplex, um zu reagieren. Sie ist es gewohnt, sich ihre Haare selbst zu bürsten, wenngleich sie es genießt, sie sich von ihm bürsten zu lassen. Und so merkt sie sogar den Schmerz kaum. Die

einzige Reaktion von ihr, ist ein Zusammenziehen der Augen.

"Tut mir leid, Miss Usagi.", entschuldigt sich Mamoru schnell mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Äh... schon okay.", antwortet sie, unfähig wirklich zu denken.

'Hu? Da ist sie die Erste, bei der es okay ist.', denkt Mamoru skeptisch. 'Auf der anderen Seite ist sie in vielem anders, als die anderen. Das gleiche gilt scheinbar auch für ihre Freundinnen. Sie scheint uns nicht nur als Sklaven zu sehen, die für ihr Vergnügen da sind. Vielmehr scheinen sie alle fünf uns eher als normale Menschen zu sehen.' Bei der Realisation dieser Gedanken hält Mamoru kurz inne, bevor er sich um so mehr Mühe gibt, dass es Usagi nicht ziept. Doch Usagi hat den kurzen Halt von Mamoru bemerkt.

"Mamoru, stimmt was nicht?" , fragt sie leise, um ihn nicht zu irritieren.

"Hu? Nein, alles okay.", antwortet er halb geistesabwesend. "Warum fragt Ihr, Miss Usagi?"

"Du kannst mich auch gern mit Du anreden." Ihr Blick richtet sich im Spiegel auf Mamorus Gesicht.

"Hm, wenn du das so wünschst. Aber warum hast du Beryl darum gebeten, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, statt jemand anderes?", fragt Mamoru leise mit etwas Angst in seiner Stimme.

Doch Usagis Ausdruck verändert sich nicht, "Weil ich deine Gesellschaft mag."

Mamoru starrt sie irritiert an, "Was meinst du damit? Wieso?"

Usagi beginnt leicht zu lachen, was Mamoru für einen kurzen Augenblick verunsichert. "Mamoru, es gibt keinen speziellen Grund. Ich mag dich einfach, das ist alles." 'Na ja, nicht ganz. Eigentlich weil ich gerade dabei bin, mich in dich zu verlieben.', denkt Usagi leicht traurig zu Ende. Sie weiß, dass Mamoru für sie nicht so empfindet.

'Neben Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite und Kunzite ist sie die einzige, die mich mag.' Und so weicht die eben noch vorhandene Angst einer ihm unbekannten Freude. Doch noch ehe er das Ganze richtig verarbeiten kann, beginnt Usagi ein neues Thema.

"Uhm, Mamoru?", beginnt sie zögerlich.

"Ja?", fragt er neugierig.

"Würdest du mich zu dem Ball begleiten?", lässt sie die Frage endlich raus.

Doch Mamoru muss sie enttäuschen, "Ich habe dort keinen Zutritt. Beryl meinte, ich würde ihr sonst noch den Abend versauen."

Usagis Augen füllen sich erneut mit Ärger, dem sie jedoch keine Gelegenheit gibt auszubrechen. Stattdessen bohrt sie weiter. "Ich meinte damit als mein Tanzpartner."

Erneut ist Mamoru recht irritiert. "Darum musst du mich nicht bitten, Miss Usagi."

Damit hatte Usagi schon fast gerechnet, "Das war kein Befehl, Mamoru, sondern eine Frage. Und wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das auch okay."

Bei diesen Worten staunt Mamoru nicht schlecht. "Ich würde mich freuen, dich auf den Ball zu begleiten, aber ich kann nicht tanzen."

Auch das hat sich Usagi schon fast gedacht. Und noch ehe sich Mamoru versieht, fasst sie ihn bei den Händen und führt ihn mitten in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie passende Musik eingelegt hat, beginnt sie mit Mamoru zu tanzen. Es ist klar, dass er die Schritte nicht kennt, allerdings hat er ein natürliches Gefühl für Rhythmus, und das ist sehr wichtig. An den Schritten können sie arbeiten, aber das Gefühl für Rhythmus muss einfach da sein.

"Mamoru, ich hab eine Idee! Warte mal kurz." Und damit rennt Usagi aus dem Zimmer, um Rei Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie nicht mit auf die Dachterrasse kommt. Mit 2 Sätzen erklärt sie Rei ihre Situation, und diese nickt nur verständnisvoll, eine Idee in ihrem Kopf geboren.

Und zurück in ihrem Zimmer beginnt Usagi Mamoru das Tanzen beizubringen. Und noch ehe sie sich versehen ist es schon Abend und das Abendessen wartet.

"Hey Mamoru! Du lernst schnell! Drei Tänze in 4 Stunden. Das ist wirklich gut!", lobt Usagi Mamoru lächelnd.

"Danke, ich habe ja auch eine gute Lehrerin!", grinst Mamoru zurück. In den 4 Stunden hat sich Mamoru Usagi etwas mehr geöffnet. Zu sehr hat sie ihm das Gefühl frei zu sein vermittelt, als dass er sich ihr nicht hätte öffnen können.

"Hast du Lust nach dem Abendessen weiter zu üben?", fragt Usagi inzwischen leicht hungrig. 4 Stunden Tanzen üben und nebenbei noch quatschen kann ganz schön hungrig machen.

"Sehr gerne.", antwortet Mamoru erfreut. Er genießt es ungemein mit Usagi zu tanzen. In Gedanken muss er sich berichtigen. Er genießt es in Usagis Nähe zu sein. Sie ist liebevoll, warmherzig, nett und vor allem menschlich. In gewisser Weise fühlt sich Mamoru bei ihr geborgen. Er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht schlägt, für nichts beschuldigt, was er nicht getan hat. Und selbst, als er ihr pausenlos auf die Füße getreten ist, hat sie nur darüber gelächelt und gemeint, dass sie jetzt weiß, wie sich ihr Tanzlehrer gefühlt haben muss.

Und so geleitet Mamoru Usagi zum Abendessen. Nachdem Usagi sich jedoch gesetzt hat, verschwindet Mamoru wieder hinter den Kulissen, da seine Anwesenheit im Raum nicht erwünscht ist. Er ist vorerst nicht mehr für das Servieren oder ähnliches zuständig. Zurzeit besteht seine Aufgabe ausschließlich darin, Usagi zur Verfügung zu stehen. Wie er sich jedoch inzwischen selbst eingestehen muss, tut er das gerne.

In einem Nebenraum wartet er darauf, dass Usagi fertig wird, während er selbst eine Kleinigkeit isst.

Grinsend kommen Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite und Kunzite herein.

"Hey Mamoru.", grüßen sie ihn.

"Hey ihr.", grüßt er sie zurück.

Stille.

"Warum grinst ihr so breit?", fragt Mamoru leicht ungeduldig.

"Ich hab gehört, Miss Usagi möchte, dass du sie begleitest.", grinst Jedite nur noch breiter.

"Woher wisst ihr denn das schon wieder?", fragt Mamoru ungläubig. Manchmal verbreiten sich Neuigkeiten wie ein Lauffeuer.

Doch Jedite kann sich nicht länger zurückhalten. "Miss Rei meinte, dass Miss Usagi nicht mit auf die Dachterrasse gekommen ist, weil sie dir das Tanzen beibringen wolle, damit du sie auf den Ball begleiten kannst."

"Uhm, ja.", antwortet Mamoru etwas verwirrt. "Wann hätte Miss Usagi denn auf der Dachterrasse sein sollen?"

"Kurz nachdem ihr mit Tanzen angefangen habt.", strahlt Jedite. "Na ja, jedenfalls gehen wir alle dahin."

"Wieso?", fragt Mamoru nur noch verwirrter.

"Weil das Miss Rei auf die Idee gebracht hat, dass wir sie alle begleiten könnten. Schließlich haben sie noch keine andere Begleitung gefunden gehabt.", antwortet ein ebenso strahlender Kunzite.

Währenddessen läuft bei den fünf Mädchen beim Abendessen etwa das Gleiche ab.

Und nach dem Abendessen üben Mamoru und Usagi weiter das Tanzen. Doch diesmal üben auch die anderen das Tanzen.

Erneut reden sie über Gott und die Welt, und Usagi möchte mehr über Mamoru erfahren.

"Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragt sie plötzlich.

"Hu?", antwortet Mamoru. "Äh, schwarz."

"Wieso gerade schwarz?", möchte Usagi wissen.

"Weil es mich an Dunkelheit erinnert.", antwortet Mamoru leicht traurig.

"Und du magst die Dunkelheit?", fragt Usagi erneut zurück.

"Ja.", erwidert Mamoru.

"Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich hasse die Dunkelheit.", gibt Usagi noch zum Besten.

Mamoru lächelt sie an, "Zu dir passt auch nur das Licht, Miss Usagi."

"Aber warum magst du die Dunkelheit so?" erkundigt sich Usagi.

Mamoru versucht es ihr zu erklären. "In der Dunkelheit sieht mich niemand. Ich kann weinen und es interessiert niemanden. Und ich kann lachen und es interessiert niemanden."

"Aber im Licht kannst du auch weinen und lachen.", hält Usagi dagegen.

"Dort sieht mich aber jeder.", hält Mamoru ebenfalls dagegen.

"Ist das so schlimm?", fragt Usagi unschuldig.

"In deiner Gegenwart nicht, nein. Aber das trifft nicht auf alle Menschen zu.", antwortet Mamoru mit leicht gerötet Wangen.

Irgendwann spät am Abend beschließen sie, dass sie sich lieber schlafen legen sollten.

"Warte mal, Mamoru.", hält sie ihn noch zurück.

"Ja?" antwortet Mamoru unschuldig, aber das Schlimmste erwartend.

Doch Usagi lächelt nur zurück. "Wir haben noch etwas vergessen." Und zeigt auf seine Wange.

Und noch bevor Mamoru so richtig einfällt, was sie meint, ist Usagi auch schon mit ihrer Crème bei ihm. Und erneut verreibt sie sie sanft auf seiner Wange.

"Damit sollte es morgen schon besser aussehen. Den Rest verstecken wir einfach

unter etwas Make-up.", lachend fügt sie an, "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Beryl sich wieder aufregt." Mamoru schaut Usagi ungläubig an, bevor sie beide in Gelächter ausbrechen.

_- tbc -_


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Am nächsten Morgen klopft es wieder an Usagis Tür. Doch diesmal kommt keine Reaktion. "Miss Usagi? Ich bin es, Mamoru."

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Leise öffnet Mamoru die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass es Usagi nicht stört. Doch als er Eintritt sieht er, warum sie nicht geantwortet hat. Sie schläft noch. Leise geht er ans Fenster und zieht die Gardinen bei Seite. So fällt die Sonne genau auf Usagis Gesicht. Doch das weckt sie auch nicht auf. Lächelnd setzt sich Mamoru neben Usagi auf den Bettrand und schiebt ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 'Sie sieht aus, wie ein Engel. Ein Engel nicht von dieser Welt.' Und in der Tat ist sie für ihn in gewisser Weise ein

Engel. Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass er sich frei und geborgen in der Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen fühlt. Sicher sind die anderen auch seine Freunde, aber das ist etwas anderes. Sie erlauben ihm auch, er selbst zu sein. Er weint vor ihnen, er streitet mit ihnen und manchmal lacht er auch mit ihnen. Aber in ihrer Gegenwart kann er nie seine Probleme vergessen. In Usagis Gegenwart scheint jedoch der Rest der Welt nicht zu existieren. Er kann nur hoffen, dass sie noch lange in diesem Hause bleibt. Mamoru wird in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er sieht, dass Usagi langsam ihre Augen öffnet.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Usagi.", begrüßt Mamoru sie lächelnd.

Erst jetzt kriegt sie mit, dass Mamoru neben ihr auf dem Bett sitzt und auf ihr Gesicht legt sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln. "Guten Morgen, Mamoru."

"Gut geschlafen?", fragt er ernsthaft interessiert.

"Ja, danke. Und du? Schon Muskelkater vom Tanzen?", scherzt Usagi rum.

"Uhm, nö.", lächelt Mamoru herzhaft zurück. Nun, das stimmt zwar nicht ganz, aber diesen Muskelkater nimmt er gern auf sich. Außerdem ist er es gewohnt, seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, und da wird ihn so ein bisschen Muskelkater auch nicht stören. Beryl hat ihn oft genug als Strafe verprügelt. Und nicht nur ihn.

"Hey, schau mal. Deine Wange sieht ja schon wieder ganz gut aus.", fällt es Usagi erfreut auf.

"Ja, dank dir.", antwortet Mamoru schmunzelnd.

"Ja, aber ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt trotzdem aufstehen, oder?" Usagi schaut Mamoru fragend an, als ob sie ein 'Ach bleib doch einfach Liegen.' erwarte.

Und während Usagi sich frisch macht, macht Mamoru inzwischen ihr Bett und lüftet das Zimmer durch. Danach geleitet er sie zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auch auf Jedite und Rei, sowie Minako und Kunzite.

"Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragt Usagi irritiert.

Minako erklärt ihr, dass Ami und Makoto schon zeitiger aufgestanden sind, um mit Zoisite und Neflite ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Doch im Frühstücksraum treffen sie sich wieder.

Während die Mädchen frühstücken, macht sich Jedite so seine Gedanken. 'Ich möchte wissen, wo sie herkommen.' Ihm geht das eine überhörte Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wieso hat Rei Usagi Prinzessin genannt? Und wieso Usagi Rei Mars? Und was ist das Silver Millennium?

Nach dem Frühstück üben alle weiterhin Tanzen. Und Mamoru hat langsam den Dreh raus, wie er Usagi nicht immer auf die Füße tritt.

Und ehe sie sich versehen, ist auch schon das Mittagessen ran.

Während des Mittagessens verkündet Beryl, dass die Feierlichkeiten schon am Nachmittag beginnen.

Nervös wartet Mamoru auf Usagi vor ihrem Zimmer.

"Hey, was ist denn los?", fragt sie, seine Nervosität sichtlich merkbar.

"Um, wie soll ich sagen? Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen.", verkündet er kleinlaut.

"Hm. Haben die anderen was?", fragt Usagi - ihr schon eine Idee entsprungen.

"Nein.", antwortet Mamoru.

"Hm, okay. Warte mal kurz."

Und mit diesen Worten sprintet sie los, um Beryl zu finden.

"Hey Beryl. Na, schon aufgeregt?", fragt Usagi lächelnd.

"Ach was, ist doch nur mein Geburtstag.", grinst sie zurück. "Ich wünschte es wäre schon Abend.", träumt sie weiter. "Aber was ist los?"

"Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich.", beginnt Usagi.

"Na klar. Was auch immer du willst.", lächelt Beryl zurück.

"Meine Freunde und ich kommen in Begleitung. Hättest du vielleicht 5 Anzüge?", fragt Usagi vorsichtig.

"Hm. Verstehe. Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, Kunzite und Mamoru, richtig?", erkundigt sie sich ernst.

"Hm, richtig.", antwortet Usagi ernst zurück. Doch Beryl bricht in ein Gelächter aus.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit Mamoru da hin möchtest? Er kann nicht tanzen. Er kann dir keinen Drink holen, ohne hinzufallen. Er redet nicht viel und kann dir auch sonst keine Unterhaltung bieten." Doch wird Beryl wieder leicht ernster. "Wahrscheinlich ist meine Hand noch nicht straff genug."

"Beryl!", ruft Usagi. "Das reicht. Wir sehen die Dinge etwas anders. Und wenn du es mal mit einer nicht so straffen Hand versucht hättest, würdest du es wahrscheinlich auch merken."

"Was soll das? Willst du als mein Gast etwa sagen, ich gehe nicht sorgfältig mit denen um, über die ich die Verantwortung habe? Sie sollen froh sein, dass sie ein Dach über den Kopf haben und täglich Nahrung kriegen!", verteidigt sich Beryl stocksauer. "Abgesehen davon, wenn dir so viel an ihm liegt, dann nimm ihn dir mit! Bitteschön! Er gehört dir. Ich schenke ihn dir! Mir bereitet er jedenfalls nur Ärger. Was denkst du, wer das Auto bezahlen musste, welches er gegen den Baum gefahren hat? Wer darf sich die ganzen Beschwerden der Gäste über ihn anhören? Und wer darf dieses teure Kleid von vorgestern bezahlen? ICH Usagi!

ICH! Und ich bin es leid. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er noch hier ist, ist meine Schwester. Sie will, dass ich ihn ihr zu ihren 14. Geburtstag schenke. Aber das will ich nicht. Früher oder später hätte ich ihn also sowieso an jemand anderen verkauft. Also, werde glücklich mit ihm!" Und mit diesen Worten legt Beryl Usagi 5 Anzüge für den Ball am Abend auf den Tisch und geht.

Irritiert nimmt Usagi die Anzüge und geht Richtung ihr Zimmer. Unterwegs lässt Usagi Beryls Worte einsinken. Laut ihrer Kultur 'gehört' Mamoru jetzt ihr. Aber sie will nicht, dass er ihr gehört. 'Genau, das werde ich tun! Ich schenke ihm die Freiheit.' Als Usagi an ihrem Zimmer ankommt, steht Mamoru immer noch davor.

"Uhm, Mamoru?", fragt sie ungläubig.

"Ja?" Er schaut sie fragend an.

"Warum stehst du immer noch hier?", fragt sie leicht irritiert.

"Na ja. Du hast gesagt, ich soll hier auf dich warten.", antwortet er leicht konfus.

"Oh." Usagi kratzt sich am den Kopf. 'Ich hätte wohl sagen sollen, er solle inzwischen reingehen? Na ja, macht nichts.'

"Miss Usagi, was hast du da?", fragt Mamoru auf den Stapel deutend.

"Oh, das. Ähm, eure Klamotten für heut Abend. Sag mal, weißt du zufälligerweise wo Rei, Ami, Mako und Mina sind?", fragt Usagi immer noch geschockt nach. Das muss sie sofort ihren Freundinnen erzählen. Und irgendwie muss sie das ja auch noch Mamoru beibringen.

"Ja, alle in Miss Minakos Zimmer. Sie wollen wohl noch etwas schminken.", antwortet Mamoru.

"WAS? Ami schminkt sich?", fragt Usagi überrascht.

Noch ehe Mamoru mitkriegt, was passiert, gibt sie ihm den Stapel und weißt ihn an, in ihrem Zimmer zu warten. Sofort danach begibt sie sich in Minakos Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, stellt sie fest, dass die anderen vier auch noch da sind.

"Uhm, Leute. Ich müsste mal mit meinen Freundinnen allein reden. Ihr könnt inzwischen in meinem Zimmer warten. Ich hab bei Beryl auch was zum Anziehen besorgt. Mamoru hat alles."

Und mit diesen Worten tritt sie leise und etwas blass ein, während die anderen vier das Zimmer leise verlassen.

"Was ist los Prinzessin?", fragt Ami besorgt.

"Uhm, ich hatte gerade einen großen Streit mit Beryl.", beginnt Usagi langsam.

"Und? Mit ihr könnte ich mich auch pausenlos streiten.", gibt Rei zum Besten.

"Rei! Sei nicht so gemein!", ermahnt sie Makoto.

"Gemein? Was war an diesem Kommentar gemein?", versucht sich Rei zu verteidigen.

Doch Minako überhört sie alle, "Also, was ist los Prinzessin?"

"Uhm. Also, die Kurzform ist... am Ende unseres Streites hat Beryl mir Mamoru geschenkt.", spuckt sie es endlich aus.

Den vier anderen fallen die Kinnladen runter.

"Sie hat...", beginnt Makoto.

"...dir Mamoru...", setzt Minako fort.

"...geschenkt?", beendet Rei.

"Wie meinst du das, geschenkt?", bringt Ami einen ganzen Satz zusammen, während Usagi nickt.

"Also, ihr genauen Worte waren, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht: 'Abgesehen davon, wenn dir so viel an ihm liegt, dann nimm ihn dir mit! Bitteschön! Er gehört dir. Ich schenke ihn dir! Mir bereitet er jedenfalls nur Ärger.'", versucht Usagi es in Beryls Ton und Mimik auszudrücken.

"Ach, wenn Beryl mir nur auch Kunzite schenken würde!", schwärmt Minako sofort los.

"Minako!", rufen Ami und Makoto zugleich.

Doch Rei fragt näher nach, "Und, was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Ihm die Freiheit schenken?", antwortet Usagi unsicher.

"Hast du Gefühle für ihn?", fragt Minako dazwischen.

Minako erntet von jedem einen bösen Blick. "Hey, ich bin immerhin noch die Senshi der Liebe! Es ist mein Recht, dass zu fragen!"

Und noch während alle anderen schweißtröpfeln, antwortet Usagi kleinlaut, "Na ja, süß ist er ja schon. Und ich fühl mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl."

"Also hast du für ihn Gefühle.", beendet Minako ihre Ausflüchte.

"Ich glaube schon.", gesteht Usagi unsicher.

Rei weiß, was Minako vorschlagen will, "Warum fragst du ihn dann nicht, ob er mit dir mitkommt?"

"Als ob er dazu einen Grund hat.", antwortet Usagi leicht traurig. Sie war nicht ganz ehrlich. Denn eigentlich ist sie sich sicher, dass sie Gefühle für Mamoru hat.

"Also, so wie er dich anschaut, hat er schon einen Grund.", versucht Minako Usagi aufzubauen.

"Ja, außerdem hat Jedite erzählt, dass er Mamoru noch nie so glücklich gesehen hat. Dass Mamoru noch nie soviel gelächelt hat.", versucht Rei Minako zu unterstützen.

Doch Usagi bleibt hart. "Nein, er ist es nur nicht gewohnt, wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt zu werden. Das ist alles. Könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und euch bis morgen um eine Wohnung für Mamoru in der Stadt kümmern?"

"Aber Prinzessin.", fällt Ami ihr ins Wort.

Doch Makoto bemerkt Usagis Ernsthaftigkeit. "Wir kümmern uns sofort drum. Bis heut Nachmittag haben wir noch ein paar Stunden Zeit."

"Danke.", verabschiedet sich Usagi.

Sekunden später kommt sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer an und schickt Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite und Kunzite mit vier Anzügen wieder aus dem Zimmer.

"Was ist los? Hast du Ärger? Du siehst so ernst aus.", fragt Mamoru sanft nach.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich musste meinen Freundinnen nur etwas mitteilen.", versucht Usagi auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. "Also, was sagst du zu den Anzügen?"

"Äh, uhm. Wo hast du sie her?", erkundigt sich Mamoru neugierig.

"Von Beryl.", entgegnet Usagi trocken.

"Weiß sie, dass ich dich zu dem Ball begleite?", fragt er mit leichter Angst in seiner Stimme nach.

"Ja.", antwortet Usagi erneut recht trocken.

"Und sie hat nichts dagegen?" Mamoru schaut sie ungläubig an.

"Wieso sollte sie? Also, was sagst du? Passt er dir?", lenkt Usagi auf ein anderes Thema.

Mamoru ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das Thema einfach so bei Seite legen sollte. Jedoch merkt er, dass Usagi absolut nicht darüber reden möchte.

"Ich habe ihn noch nicht anprobiert.", antwortet Mamoru etwas nervös.

"Oh, ähm. Was hältst du davon, wenn du ihn inzwischen anprobierst, während ich mich im Bad umziehe?", fragt Usagi sich am Hinterkopf kratzend.

"Okay.", stimmt Mamoru ihr zu.

Als Usagi aus dem Bad tritt ist das Erste was sie sieht, Mamoru. 'Wow! In diesem Anzug sieht er umwerfend aus! Fast wie ein echter Prinz.'

Doch auch Mamoru stockt der Atem, als er Usagi sieht. 'Was für ein Engel. In diesem Kleid wirkt sie wie eine Prinzessin. Einfach wunderschön.' Doch Mamoru ertappt sich schnell in seinem Blick, "Uhm, du... du siehst toll aus, Miss Usagi!"

Usagi wird leicht rot, "Danke. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus."

Nun wird auch Mamoru leicht rot. "Danke."

Die fünf Mädchen haben sich entschlossen gemeinsam zum Ball zu gehen. Doch bevor sich alle treffen, klopft Rei an dir Tür. Mamoru will gerade aufstehen und öffnen, als Usagi jedoch schon ruft, "Ist offen!"

Rei tritt ein und sieht Usagi. Ihr fällt die Kinnlade runter. Ohne nachzudenken gibt sie ein Kompliment ab, "Wow! Prinzessin!"

Bei diesem Kommentar schreckt Usagi vom Spiegel und ist etwas erleichtert, dass es nur Rei ist, wenngleich sie leicht sauer ist, dass sie wieder Prinzessin genannt wurde - in Gegenwart von Mamoru.

Rei sieht Mamoru und wird leicht rot. 'Sieht der heiß aus, in diesem Anzug. Aber nicht so heiß wie Jedite.'

"Uhm,", beginnt Rei, "hier sind die Schlüssel und die dazugehörigen Papiere. Viel Erfolg."

Wissend nimmt Usagi die Papiere und die Schlüssel entgegen und bedankt sich.

"Wir sehen uns dann in fünf Minuten." Und schon ist Rei auch wieder verschwunden.

Mamoru fragt neugierig nach, was Rei ihr denn da gegeben hat. Doch Usagi wimmelt ihn ab.

Und so treffen sich die fünf Mädchen und Männer vor Usagis Zimmer.

Ami, Makoto und Minako bringen beim Anblick Usagis nur eines heraus, "Prinzessin!" und ernten dafür einen verwirrten Blick von Neflite, Kunzite und Zoisite. Jedite jedoch fragt sich eher, warum sie von allen Prinzessin genannt wird. Und Rei hingegen hat Usagi schon in diesem Kleid gesehen. Ami hat ein langes, blaues Kleid an, Makoto einen grünen Zipfelrock mit passendem Oberteil. Minako ein orangenes Kleid mit Spagettiträgern und Rei ein rotes. Usagi selbst hat ein weißes Kleid an, welches bis fast zum Boden reicht und mit roten Rosen

bestückt ist.

Mamoru hat einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd an, Kunzite einen schwarzen Anzug mit dunkelorangenem Hemd, Zoisite mit einem hellblauen Hemd, Neflite mit einem grün-braunen Hemd und Jedite mit einem rot-braunem Hemd.

Und gemeinsam betreten sie den Ball.

Die Festlichkeiten beginnen mit den Geschenken für Beryl. Von ihren Eltern hat sie einen neuen Sklaven geschenkt bekommen, von ihren Freundinnen etwas Schmuck und andere Wertgegenstände. Usagi übergibt ihr Geschenk als Letzte, "Beryl, alles Gute zum 16. Das hier ist von uns allen."

Und erwartungsvoll öffnet Beryl ihr Geschenk. Es sind 5 Boxen. In der ersten Box ist eine Eisskulptur. "Das fühlt sich ja an, wie richtiges Eis.", staunt sie.

Ami erklärt es ihr, "Ja, es befindet sich ein Kühlaggregat unten drunter, der die Temperatur niedrig genug hält, damit das Eis nicht schmilzt. Das Aggregat dürfte etwa die nächsten Hundert Jahre halten. Danach müsste es ausgetauscht werden.", lächelt Ami stolz auf ihre Kreation.

"Wow! Das ist wunderschön! Auch wenn ich bestimmt keine Hundert Jahre alt werde.", schwärmt Beryl weiter, während sie die nächste Box aufmacht. Darin ist ein roter Talisman, mit einem seltsamen Schriftzeichen enthalten.

Rei erklärt, "Das ist ein Talisman. Das Zeichen ist in der Schrift der Antiker und bedeutet soviel wie 'Schutz'."

Beryl schaut Rei mit großen Augen an, "Danke euch!"

Doch Rei lacht nur. "Aber du hast doch noch drei Päckchen zu öffnen."

Bei diesem Kommentar muss Beryl mitlachen. Was hat sie noch zu erwarten? In der nächsten Box befindet sich ein Kochbuch mit Rezepten, wie sie Beryl noch nie gesehen hat. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann, versucht Makoto zu erklären. "Einige Rezepte erfordern bestimmte Kräuter die es selten gibt. Sie liegen mit in der Box."

Beryl schaut Makoto lächelnd an, "Danke. Jetzt habe ich ja eine Rarität, was ich meinen Gästen zum Essen anbieten kann."

Und die nächste Box ist eine Orangefarbene. In ihr befindet sich ein kleines Fläschchen, auf dem 'Aphrodite' steht. Fragend schaut Beryl Usagi an. "Äh, das ist ein, äh..." Doch Minako rettet sie. "Das ist ein Aphrodisiakum."

"Was für ein Mittel?", fragt Beryl zurück.

"Äh, das regt den Geist und die Sinne an.", versucht Makoto lachend den beiden leicht errötet aus der Schlinge zu helfen.

"Oh, danke.", bedankt sich Beryl.

Lässt noch eine Box übrig. Neugierig öffnet Beryl auch diese und zum Vorschein kommt ein Fotoalbum, auf dem das Symbol der Familie des Mondes eingraviert ist. Natürlich weiß Beryl das nicht, aber ihr gefällt es trotzdem. In dem Fotoalbum befinden sich viele Fotos, die sie damals bei diesem Urlaub 10 Jahre zuvor geschossen haben.

"Danke euch allen!", schwärmt Beryl, während sie jede Einzelne drückt.

Danach lässt sie das Buffet eröffnen. Im Hintergrund spielt leise Musik, und wie Usagi schnell feststellt ist es eine Geige mit Klavierbegleitung. Ganz im Stil von Haruka und Michiru.

"Michiru?", ertönt es in diesem Augenblick neben ihr.

Usagi dreht sich rum und findet Minako auf die Bühne starrend vor. Usagi folgt ihrem Blick und sieht tatsächlich Michiru auf der Bühne stehen und neben ihr Haruka am Klavier. Und willkürlich beendet sie Minakos begonnen Satz. "Und Haruka?" In genau diesem Moment blicken Michiru und Haruka auf und ihre Blicke treffen sich mit Usagis. Und alle drei lächeln sich an.

"Ihr kennt ihre Musik?", fragt Kunzite erstaunt.

"Ja.", antwortet Usagi leicht in Trance.

Doch Minako kann die Neuigkeit nicht für sich behalten. "He, Ami, Rei, Mako. Schaut mal." Und damit zeigt sie nervös auf die Bühne. Den dreien fällt die Kinnlade runter, während Neflite fragt, woher sie denn die beiden kennen.

"Machst du Witze?", fragt Makoto. "Die sind doch bei uns bekannt, wie ein bunter Hund."

"Also, hier sind sie nicht so sehr bekannt.", teilt Mamoru ihnen mit. "Aber ich finde ihre Musik wunderschön." 'Aber was ist ein bunter Hund?', fragt er sich verwirrt.

Und während sie essen, reden sie alle noch etwas weiter über die Wunderwelt der Musik.

Sowie die Musik stoppt steht Beryl wieder auf der Bühne und verkündet dass der Ball in wenigen Minuten beginnt.

Und kaum ist Beryl fertig, macht jemand Usagi von hinten ein Kompliment. "Prinzessin, du siehst heut Abend wirklich toll aus!"

Usagi dreht sich irritiert um, um die lächelnden Haruka und Michiru zu sehen.

"Danke, Michiru! Ihr seht aber auch toll aus."

Mamoru mustert die beiden, bevor er sich auch fragt, warum die beiden Usagi gerade Prinzessin genannt haben? Rei hat das auch schon getan. In Jedites gehen etwa die gleichen Gedanken vor. Auch die anderen drei fragen sich, was es mit dieser "Prinzessin" auf sich hat. So haben sie Usagi schon genannt, als sie sich vor ihrem Zimmer getroffen haben.

"Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin. Hätten wir gewusst, dass ihr alle heute hier seid, hätten wir mehr Zeit mitgebracht. Aber die Pflichten rufen.", entschuldigt sich Haruka mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

"Macht's gut.", verabschiedet sich auch Michiru.

"Tschüssi.", verabschieden sich auch die anderen.

Im Hintergrund beginnt der Ball. Gentlemanlike streckt Mamoru seine Hand aus. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Lächelnd nimmt Usagi seine Hand, "Aber sehr gerne."

Dem Beispiel folgen auch die anderen vier Pärchen, sowie der Rest des Saals. Aus der Ecke heraus staunt Beryl wie gut Mamoru in diesem Anzug aussieht, und würde ihn am liebsten an Ort und Stelle vernaschen wollen. Vorher ist ihr nie aufgefallen, wie gut er eigentlich aussieht. Doch jetzt gehört er Usagi, also wird sie sich jemand anderen suchen müssen.

"Mamoru, du tanzt wirklich super.", lächelt ihn Usagi an.

"Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken.", lächelt Mamoru zurück.

Und beide tanzen noch ein paar Lieder weiter, ehe sie kurz Pause machen. Mamoru schlägt vor, dass er ein paar Drinks für sie holt und Usagi hat nichts dagegen.

Während sie für sie beide einen Kuchenteller zusammenstellt, steht Mamoru an der Theke.

Beryl kommt hinzu. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du tanzen kannst. Mamoru."

Mamoru senkt seinen Blick, "Miss Usagi hat es mir beigebracht, Miss Beryl."

Beryl ist erstaunt, "In zwei Tagen?"

"Ja, Miss Beryl.", antwortet Mamoru leise.

"Hm. Schade, dass du jetzt Usagi gehörst, sonst hätte ich dir heute Nacht etwas ganz anderes beigebracht.", gibt Beryl noch verführerisch lachend zum Besten, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zuwendet.

'Was meint sie damit? Ich gehöre jetzt Miss Usagi? Sicher meint sie damit, dass ich nur ihr zur Verfügung stehe.', denkt sich Mamoru, obwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken Usagi zu gehören, statt Beryl, schon ein Lächeln auf den Lippen kommt.

Zurück bei Usagi, sieht er sie schon von Weitem bei dem Kuchenbuffet.

"Du kannst dich wohl nicht entscheiden, oder?", fragt Mamoru von hinten.

Erschrocken dreht sie sich um. "Mamoru! Hast du mich erschreckt. Na ja, ich überlege noch. Ich weiß ja nicht, was dir so schmeckt."

"Den Erdbeerkuchen und den Schokokuchen kann ich empfehlen.", gibt Mamoru einen Tipp ab.

"Oh, dann haben wir wohl den gleichen Geschmack, oder?", lächelt Usagi, während sie den Teller mit Erdbeerkuchen und Schokokuchen füllt.

Gemeinsam stoßen sie an.

"Auf dich, Miss Usagi.", will Mamoru anstoßen.

"Hu? Wieso?", unterbricht sie ihn.

"Weil du eine wunderbare Person bist.", schmeichelt ihr Mamoru.

Usagi wird dabei leicht rot. "Uhm, danke Mamoru. Du bist aber auch eine besondere Person. Und das weißt du."

"Ich bin aber keine Person, auf die man anstoßen sollte.", gibt Mamoru zurück.

"Ich auch nicht. Also weißt du was? Ich hab eine Idee!", hebt Usagi ihr Glas.

"Ja?", fragt Mamoru neugierig.

"Auf uns beide. Prost!" Und gemeinsam stoßen sie lachend an und in Sekundenschnelle haben sie den Drink hinunter gespült.

Wenig später kommen auch die anderen acht hinzu, natürlich mit genug Drinks.

Mamoru und Usagi grinsen sich an, aber zucken beide mit den Schultern.

Etwa eine Stunde später stehen wieder alle auf der Tanzfläche und amüsieren sich.

Als Jedite und Rei vorbeitanzen flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, "Die beiden sehen glücklich aus."

Rei lächelt Jedite an, "Ja, es ist lange her, dass Usagi es so sehr auf einem Ball genossen hat zu tanzen. Und das obwohl tanzen ihr Leben ist."

Jedite fragt erstaunt zurück, "Wieso? Genießt sie das Tanzen sonst nicht?"

Rei erklärt ihm kurz, "Usagi tanzt sehr gern. Aber es kommt bei ihr auch auf den Tanzpartner an."

Beide beobachten wie sie Richtung Theke gehen und sich noch einen Drink holen. Als sie sich gerade sich selbst wieder zuwenden wollen, hören sie einen lauten Schrei aus Mamorus Richtung. Rei denkt sofort, irgendetwas stimmt mit Usagi nicht, doch sieht sie schnell was passiert ist.

Mamoru hat die beiden Drinks über das Kleid eines Gastes geschüttet.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und angsterfüllter Stimme entschuldigt sich Mamoru schnell, "Es tut mir leid, Miss Esmeralde."

Doch das interessiert sie nicht. Wütend schreit sie Mamoru an, "Deine Entschuldigung nutzt mir auch nichts. Davon wird mein Kleid auch nicht wieder sauber! Hast du eine Ahnung, was das gekostet hat? Und diese Flecken gehen nicht wieder raus! Du hast mir meinen ganzen Abend ruiniert!"

Erneut entschuldigt sich Mamoru mit einem zittern in seiner Stimme, doch das interessiert sie immer noch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie wird nur noch wütender. Mit ihrer gesamten Wut holt sie aus, ballt ihre Hand zu einer Faust und schlägt Mamoru mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser fällt durch die Wucht des Schlages benommen um. Usagi kniet sofort neben Mamoru, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut geht. "Mamoru, alles okay?", fragt sie besorgt. Mamoru nickt ein Ja. Langsam steht Usagi auf, um Esmeralde wütend und voller Ärger in die Augen zu schauen. Doch diese schaut ebenso wütend zurück in Usagis.

"Was denkst du, tust du da?", fragt Usagi Esmeralde ruhig, dennoch verärgert und in einem gefährlichen Tonfall. Doch diese ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

"Dieser Bastard hat mein Kleid ruiniert, verdammt!", verteidigt sich Esmeralde verärgert. Doch Usagi lässt nicht locker. In einem Tonfall, den sie benutzt, wenn sie als Prinzessin befiehlt, schreitet sie langsam auf Esmeralde zu, "Wage es ja nie wieder Hand an Mamoru anzulegen!" Es ist ein markanter Tonfall, der keine Widerrede zulässt. Ein autoritärer und gleichzeitig sanfter Ton. Diese Wirkung hat er auch auf Esmeralde und langsam nickt sie. Doch ist sie immer noch wütend, "Ich verlange aber trotzdem Schadensersatz. Nur weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie man sich bewegt, heißt das nicht, dass ich mir mein Kleid ruinieren lasse!"

Beryl geht dazwischen, "Können wir das morgen nach dem Frühstück klären?"

Und mit einem Nicken verschwindet Esmeralde, um ihr Austauschkleid anzuziehen.

Beryl schaut leicht verärgert zu Usagi, "Verstehst du jetzt, was ich heute Mittag meinte?" und geht Esmeralde hinterher.

Die Menge löst sich langsam auf. Usagi geleitet den total aufgelösten Mamoru in eine Ecke. Die Anderen folgen ihr. Dort angekommen, kann Mamoru seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Mamoru." Usagi schaut ihn sanft an und umarmt ihn. "Hör nicht auf das, was sie sagen."

"Miss Usagi hat recht.", fügt Jedite an.

"Das stimmt nicht.", weint Mamoru. "Was auch immer ich anfasse, es geht kaputt. Sie haben recht, wenn sie sagen, dass ich zu nichts eine Ahnung habe."

"Mamoru.", flüstert Rei.

"Jetzt hör auf damit, Mamoru!", befiehlt Kunzite energisch. "Es sollte dir egal sein, was die Anderen denken!"

"Kunzite hat recht, Mamoru.", fährt sanft Usagi fort. "Ich wette keine von denen da draußen hat innerhalb von zwei Tagen so gut tanzen gelernt, wie du!"

"Meinst du?", versucht Mamoru seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Ja, Mamoru. Nicht mal ich habe es in der kurzen Zeit so gut gelernt, wie du.", steigt Zoisite in die Taktik ein.

Im Hintergrund beginnt ein neues Lied zu spielen und Usagi kommt eine Idee.

"Ja, und jetzt zeigen wir denen was du alles drauf hast. Erinnerst du dich an die Schritte, die ich dir gestern Abend noch gezeigt habe? Das Lied ist wie geschaffen dafür!"

"Hm. Okay.", stimmt Mamoru unsicher zu.

Und sofort wird er von Usagi auf die Tanzfläche geschleppt und beide beginnen einen Tanz, wie ihn bis auf die vier Mädchen noch niemand gesehen hat. Schnell haben sie die ganze Tanzfläche für sich, während sie dem staunendem Publikum ihre Performance hinlegen.

Sowie Minako den Tanz erkannt hat, schwärmt sie, "Sie tanzen Moonlight Destiny! Wie romantisch!"

"Ja, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie den so gut kann!", stellt Ami verblüfft fest.

"Ja, zu mal sie ihn noch nie vorher mit jemandem öffentlich getanzt hat.", nickt Makoto mit offenem Mund.

"Aber wie zur Hölle kommt Usagi dazu, diesen Tanz gerade JETZT mit Mamoru zu tanzen?", fragt Rei etwas verärgert in die Runde.

Jedite schaut sie fragend an und antwortet sarkastisch, "Um Mamorus Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen?"

Lachend schauen die Mädchen - bis auf Rei - Jedite an, "Rei meinte damit etwas anderes."

"Ja, aber wieso ist das so schlimm?", fragt Minako. "Ich finde es romantisch."

"Dann habt ihr wohl vergessen, was morgen ist?"

"Was ist denn morgen?", fragt Zoisite neugierig.

"Werdet ihr morgen sehen." Und damit rennt Rei erst mal davon.

"Uhm, sie kommt in fünf Minuten wieder.", baut Makoto Jedite leicht lächelnd auf.

"Aber auf der einen Art kann ich Rei schon auch verstehen. Ich mein, der Tanz ist traditionell ein Tanz zwischen zwei Liebenden.", wirft Ami leise ein.

Verstehend schauen sich die vier Männer an, bevor Jedite lächelnd beginnt, "Wenn man die beiden so anschaut, könnte man auch meinen, da tanzen zwei Liebende."

"Und was hat das nun mit morgen zu tun?", wundert sich Zoisite.

"Morgen geht ihr wieder, richtig?", beantwortet Neflite die Frage. Die Mädchen nicken.

Mittlerweile ist auch Rei wieder hinzu gekommen und der Tanz ist zu Ende. Usagi und Mamoru ernten unheimlichen Applaus.

Rei wirft Usagi zwar noch einen alles sagenden Blick zu, aber lässt das Thema vorerst gut sein. Stattdessen holt sie allen noch einen Drink.

Da jetzt wieder Musik für die üblichen Tanzschritte kommt, tanzen auch die Anderen wieder. Usagi und Mamoru jedoch brauchen erst ein Mal eine längere Pause. Während die anderen weitertanzen, bedankt sich Mamoru bei Usagi.

"Wofür?", fragt sie unschuldig.

"Dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast.", lächelt er ihr unsicher zu.

Usagi nimmt sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und lächelt ihn an, "Das würde ich jeder Zeit wieder tun." Und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Tiefblau mit azurblau.

"Jetzt weiß ich, warum die Anderen dich Prinzessin nennen!", stellt Mamoru lächelnd fest.

"Hu? Was?", fragt Usagi geschockt. Für einen Augenblick lang denkt sie tatsächlich er könnte wissen, wer sie ist.

"Es gibt fast keinen anderen Ausdruck, um so ein wunderbares Wesen, wie dich zu beschreiben."

Usagi wird rot und schlägt vor, dass sie noch einen Drink holen. Egal wie, aber sie hat das dringende Bedürfnis das Thema zu wechseln.

Und so kommt es, dass Usagi mehr oder weniger versehentlich einen Drink nach dem anderen zu sich nimmt. Und kurz nach Mitternacht zeigen sich die ersten Auswirkungen.

Usagi kann nicht mehr gerade tanzen. Aber das hält sie nicht davon ab, munter weiter zu trinken. Allerdings beginnt Mamoru sich Sorgen zu machen, als es Usagi alles dreht und sie anmerkt, dass es ihr irgendwie schlecht ist. Ohne großartige Vorwarnung kippt sie zu Boden und Mamoru kann sie gerade noch so auffangen.

Sofort sind die anderen da. "Prinzessin!", rufen sie fast einheitlich.

Um sie herum bildet sich eine Menschenmenge und Beryl kommt hinzu.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt sie besorgt, Mamoru einen bösen Blick zuwerfend.

Leicht geschockt antwortet er, "Sie ist einfach so umgekippt."

Doch Beryl glaubt ihm das nicht und will gerade etwas sagen, als Usagis Stimme leise zu hören ist, "Mir ist total schlecht."

"Was hat sie getrunken?", fragt Makoto gezielt. Sie hat schon eine Ahnung.

"Uhm, eigentlich nichts weiter. Nur ein paar dieser Drinks.", antwortet Mamoru, noch immer geschockt. In Reflexhandlung legt er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, "Sie hat kein Fieber."

"Nein, aber sie ist es nicht gewohnt so viel Alkohol zu trinken.", erklärt Minako.

"Ihr Körper kommt mit dem Alkoholabbau nicht hinterher.", informiert Ami die Anderen.

"Wir sollten sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen.", schlägt Makoto vor.

Und ehe jemand etwas sagen kann, hebt Mamoru Usagi in seinen Armen hoch und trägt sie in ihr Zimmer.

Beryl und die anderen Mädchen entschuldigen sich bei den Gästen, dass sie kurz weg sind. Diese nicken verständnisvoll und der Ball geht weiter.

Mamoru legt Usagi vorsichtig auf ihr Bett. "Usagi, soll ich dir etwas Wasser holen?"

Keine Antwort.

Erneut legt Mamoru seine Hände auf ihre Stirn, doch er spürt kein Fieber.

Mittlerweile kommen auch Beryl und die Anderen hinzu.

"Mamoru! Was zum Teufel hast du mit Usagi gemacht?", hinterfragt Beryl ihn wütend, während sie ihn von Usagis Bett wegschiebt.

"Er hat gar nichts mit ihr gemacht. Wie Ami bereits erklärt hat, kommt ihr Körper mit der großen Menge Alkohol nicht klar. Mamoru konnte das aber nicht wissen.", wirft Makoto leicht wütend ein. Auch ihr geht es langsam auf die Nerven, dass Beryl Mamoru für alles verantwortlich macht, was passiert.

"Ich wusste es war keine gute Idee von ihr mit dir dahin zu gehen.", lädt Beryl ihre Wut weiterhin auf Mamoru ab.

Doch Ami wechselt das Thema. "Usagi braucht Ruhe. Es sollten nicht mehr, wie eine oder höchstens zwei Personen im Zimmer sein. Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass irgendjemand heute Nacht bei Usagi bleibt. Sie hat noch nie soviel Alkohol getrunken. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr Körper noch darauf reagiert."

"Ich passe auf sie auf. Schließlich ist es auch meine Schuld.", stellt Mamoru fest.

Während Beryl ihm einen bösen Blick zuwirft und gerade dagegen protestieren will, erntet er von den Anderen einen zustimmenden Blick und Makoto spricht es für alle laut aus. "Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt wieder runter gehen. Die anderen fragen sich sicher schon was los ist. Und wie Ami schon gesagt hat, Usagi braucht jetzt Ruhe."

Und auf Amis Anweisung hin verlässt auch Beryl den Raum - wenn auch widerwillig.

"Oh man, wird die Königin stinksauer sein.", stellt Rei fest.

"Wieso?", fragt eine neugierige Minako.

"Weil wir ihre Tochter besoffen nach Hause bringen!?", antwortet Rei sarkastisch.

"Nein, bis morgen ist die Wirkung auf alle Fälle verflogen.", informiert Ami.

"Ja, außerdem wird Seiya viel mehr sauer sein!", wirft Makoto ein.

"Wieso?", fragt diesmal Ami.

"Stimmt. Seiya wartet schon seit Ewigkeiten darauf, dass sie mit ihm Moonlight Destiny tanzt.", antwortet Minako lachend.

"Wer ist Seiya?", fragt Jedite interessiert.

Und plötzlich fällt ihnen ein, dass sie ja gar nicht allein sind.

"Uhm, jemand, der, ähm, ziemlich nervt.", versucht Makoto alle aus der Affäre zu ziehen, bevor Rei das Thema wechselt.

"Hey, wollen wir wieder runter und schauen, was da jetzt los ist? Ich will wissen, was Beryl den anderen erzählt hat."

Alle nicken und so machen sie sich auf den Weg.

Währenddessen kümmert sich Mamoru um Usagi. Das Erste, was ihm einfällt, was er tun kann, ist ihr kalte Umschläge zu machen. Auch wenn ihre Stirn nicht heiß ist, sie schwitzt am ganzen Körper. Vorher jedoch zieht er ihr noch schnell ihr Kleid aus und ihre Nachtklamotten an. Es wäre schade, wenn auch noch ihr Kleid wegen ihm ruiniert werden würde.

Nachdem er sichergestellt hat, dass Usagi es auch warm hat, streicht er ihr sanft durchs Haar, "Es tut mir leid, Miss Usagi. Es ist alles meine Schuld." Und ehe er sich versieht, kommen ihm die ersten Tränen.

"Nein Mamoru.", flüstert Usagi kaum hörbar. Durch das Liegen gewinnt sie wieder langsam an Stärke. "Es war ein wunderschöner Abend. Danke dafür."

"Aber ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen.", erwidert Mamoru immer noch unter Tränen.

"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragt sie leicht lächelnd.

"Jeden, Miss Usagi.", versichert ihr Mamoru.

"Höre bitte auf, mich Miss zu nennen. Usagi reicht vollkommen aus, okay?", lächelt sie ihn an, bevor ihr erneut die Augen zufallen. In der Tat fühlt sie sich unheimlich müde und ihr Kopf dreht total, auch wenn sich ihr Bauch langsam wieder beruhigt hat.

"Wenn du das so willst, Usagi.", lächelt Mamoru zurück.

Erneut streicht er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihr die Stirn küsst, "Usagi, du bist in der Tat eine Prinzessin! Ich habe noch nie eine solch wunderbare Person, wie dich getroffen!"

Usagi wird bei diesem Kompliment rot, aber ist nicht ganz einer Meinung, "Dann gehe in die Welt hinaus, Mamoru."

"Usagi, Beryl hat ständig viele Gäste. Aber kein Gast war so, wie du, so, so ... liebevoll, warmherzig, einfach wunderbar.", versichert ihr Mamoru.

Usagi überlegt eine Weile und schaut zur Decke. "Nein, ich sagte ja auch nicht, die Welt soll zu dir hinein kommen, sondern du sollst hinaus in die Welt."

"Aber das geht nicht, Usagi.", antwortet er ihr.

"Doch, das geht. Und morgen Nachmittag zeige ich dir auch wie." Dreht sie sich lächelnd zu ihm. "Doch jetzt", wird ihre Stimme immer leiser, "brauche ich erst mal etwas Schlaf."

Innerhalb von Sekunden ist Usagi mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

Mamoru bleibt die ganze Nacht wach und passt auf Usagi auf, erneuert ihre Umschläge und wischt ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Usagi.", beginnt er irgendwann in der Nacht zu flüstern. "Wenn ich ein freier Mann wäre, würde ich mich in dich verlieben. Aber in diesem Leben haben solche Gefühle keinen Platz."

Und plötzlich realisiert er, dass es für ihn sehr schwer werden wird, wenn Usagi wieder weg ist. Er hat zu viel Gefühl zugelassen. Und wenn sie ihn allein lässt, hat er wieder niemanden. Erneut kommen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

"Ich wünschte Beryl hätte recht gehabt, als sie gesagt hat, ich gehöre nun dir, Usagi. Für immer. Und nicht nur für die Zeit, wo du hier bist. Doch auch wenn ich dir nur gehöre, bis du wieder nach Hause gehst, mein Herz gehört dir - für immer." Sanft wechselt er erneut die Umschläge aus und küsst ihre Stirn.

Usagis Schwitzen hört langsam auf. 'Die Wirkung des Alkohols scheint langsam nachzulassen.', überlegt sich Mamoru.

Es wird bereits Morgen und Mamoru entscheidet sich, die Sonne herein zu lassen. Es weht ein frischer Sommerwind, nicht zu kalt, nicht zu warm.

Usagi kommt langsam aus der Traumwelt zurück in die Realität und öffnet verschlafen ihre Augen. Das Erste, was sie sieht ist Mamoru. Ein müde aussehender Mamoru. Als Mamoru sieht, dass Usagi wach wird, breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus, und vergessen ist seine Müdigkeit.

"Guten Morgen, Usagi.", lächelt er sie an.

"Guten Morgen, Mamoru. Äh, wieso bist du hier?", fragt Usagi neugierig.

"Soll ich gehen?", zweifelt Mamoru.

"Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint.", versucht Usagi ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

"Ich bin hier geblieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht, Usagi. Wir

haben uns alle ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, als es dir plötzlich schlecht ging.", sagt er sanft.

Usagi nimmt lächelnd sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Danke, Mamoru."

Im Gegenzug streicht Mamoru ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Geht es dir

denn wieder besser?"

"Dank deiner Bemühungen, Ja." Sie streicht ihm erneut zärtlich über seine Wangen.

Mamoru greift nach ihrer Hand und hält sie. Unheimliche Wärme durchströmt ihn, "Fühlst du dich fit genug zum Frühstücken, oder soll ich dir etwas holen?", fragt Mamoru einfühlsam.

"Nein, nein, ich werde mit den anderen frühstücken.", antwortet sie lächelnd.

Und so geleitet Mamoru sie in den Frühstücksraum.

Dort angekommen wird Usagi von allen erst mal mit Fragen bombardiert.

Nachdem alle Fragen beantwortet sind, nimmt Beryl sie kurz zur Seite. "Usagi, bist du fit genug für nachher? Du solltest dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Esmeralde ist sehr wütend. Und da Mamoru nun dir gehört, habe ich keinen Einfluss mehr. Nichts desto trotz werde ich trotzdem anwesend sein, schließlich war es ja meine Party."

"Kein Problem.", baut Usagi sie auf. Usagi hat sich schon überlegt, was sie mit Esmeralde macht. "Ich denke länger wie 15 Minuten brauchen wir nicht. Nach dem Mittagessen werden wir aufbrechen. Gib mir aber bitte nach dem Frühstück ein paar Minuten. Okay?", fragt Usagi leise.

"Okay.", stimmt Beryl zu.

Und so verläuft das Frühstück weitestgehend ruhig, zumindest für Usagi.

Mamoru hingegen hat beobachtet, dass Beryl Usagi zur Seite genommen hat und fragt sich die ganze Zeit, um was es ging. 'Bestimmt ging es noch mal um gestern Abend.', denkt er sich traurig.

Nach dem Frühstück finden sich Mamoru und Usagi stillschweigend in ihrem Zimmer. Sie überlegt die ganze Zeit, wie sie Mamoru beibringen soll, was passiert ist. Sie entscheidet sich für den indirekten Weg.

"Mamoru, du solltest bis zum Mittag deine Sachen packen und dich von den anderen

verabschieden.", beginnt sie leise, zweifelnd ob das der richtige Weg ist.

"WAS? Wieso? Was ist passiert?", fragt Mamoru nervös.

Usagi versucht sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Du bist bei Beryl nicht mehr länger erwünscht."

"Beryl schmeißt mich raus?" Mamoru kommen die Tränen und langsam sinkt er zu Boden. "Es ist wegen gestern Abend, stimmt's?"

Usagi hört die Tränen in seiner Stimme heraus. "Nein, Mamoru."

Langsam dreht sie sich um, und geht auf ihn zu.

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragt sich Mamoru mit tränenüberfluteter Stimme selbst.

Usagi sinkt vor ihm ebenfalls auf den Boden. "Mamoru.", beginnt sie sanft. Sie nimmt ihn in ihre Arme und versucht es ihm schonend beizubringen. "Du bist bei Beryl nicht mehr länger erwünscht, weil du nicht mehr länger ihr gehörst."

Mamoru reißt seine Augen auf. "Was soll das heißen, ich gehöre nicht mehr ihr."

Hoffnung und zugleich Angst durchflutet Mamoru. Hoffnung, dass er tatsächlich dieses Leben verlässt und ein anderes, besseres Leben führen darf. Und zugleich Angst. Angst, dass er seinen Engel - seine Prinzessin - nie wieder sieht.

"In einem Wutanfall hat Beryl dich mir geschenkt.", unterbricht Usagi Mamorus Gedanken. Und diese stehen augenblicklich still. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren gehen ihm Beryls Worte erneut durch den Kopf.

'Schade das du jetzt Usagi gehörst, sonst hätte ich dir heute Nacht etwas ganz anderes beigebracht. Schade das du jetzt Usagi gehörst... jetzt Usagi gehörst... Usagi gehörst... Usagi gehörst...' Beryls Worte klingen noch lange in Mamorus Kopf nach, während er unbewusst Usagi immer fester drückt.

Usagi merkt, dass Mamoru mit sich selbst um Worte kämpft und löst ihre Umarmung. Wenngleich sie spürt, dass Mamoru sie fester gedrückt hat. Jedoch weiß sie nicht so recht, auf welche Emotion das zurück führt. "Es tut mir leid Mamoru. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schonender beibringen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick treffen sich Usagis und Mamorus blaue Augen und beide spüren ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Doch Usagi hat dafür jetzt keine Zeit. "Ich muss jetzt noch mal zu Beryl und Esmeralde. Nach dem Mittagessen müssen wir los.", sagt sie, bevor sie das Zimmer verlässt.

Mamoru packt seine Sachen wie in Trance. Noch immer kann er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hat. Damit ist klar, dass sich sein Leben auf alle Fälle ändern wird. Und er hat keine Ahnung in welche Richtung. Doch wird er bei Usagi bleiben. Und das ist etwas, was ihn aufbaut – ungemein.

Während er packt kommen die anderen hinzu und Mamoru berichtet ihnen alles. Keiner von ihnen weiß, was er darauf antworten soll.

Und während Mamoru seine Sachen packt, begibt sich Usagi zu Esmeralde und Beryl.

"Usagi.", wird sie von Beryl begrüßt.

"Beryl, Esmeralde.", grüßt Usagi zurück.

Esmeralde kommt sofort auf den Punkt. "Ich muss mein Kleid in die Reinigung schaffen! Ich verlange, dass Mamoru dafür aufkommt!"

Sie wirft Beryl einen wütenden Blick zu, doch Beryl kann Esmeralde nur an Usagi verweisen.

"Esmeralde, das musst du mit Usagi klären. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde Mamoru dafür auch hart bezahlen. Aber es geht jetzt nach Usagi."

Esmeralde schaut sie fragend an, während Usagi kaum hörbar "Fragt sich nur wie.", murmelt. Ohne eine Warnung holt sie einen Beutel mit ein paar Goldstücken heraus. "Das dürfte genug für ein neues Kleid sein. Und wenn du sparsam bist reicht es noch für die Reinigung." Und mit diesen Worten steht sie auf und will gehen. An der Tür dreht sie sich noch ein Mal um, "Abgesehen davon solltest du dich bei Mamoru entschuldigen, Esmeralde. Mamoru kann nichts dafür, dass er angerempelt wurde. Das hätte mir genauso gut passieren können."

"Aber dir ist es nicht passiert.", gibt Esmeralde verärgert zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd verschwindet Usagi.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen beginnt auch sie ihre Sachen zu packen, als Rei eintritt.

"Prinzessin.", macht sie auf sich aufmerksam.

"Was gibt's?", fragt Usagi trocken.

"Du hast Mamoru noch nicht die Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben?", fragt Rei vorsichtig

nach.

"Nein. Wir setzen ihn mit ab, wenn wir abfliegen.", seufzt Usagi.

Doch sie kennt Usagi zu gut. "Prinzessin Serenity. Du hast ihn nicht gefragt, ob er als freier Mann mit dir mitkommt, habe ich recht?"

"Mars! Du weißt, dass das nicht geht.", seufzt Serenity erneut. Mars hat Recht. Usagi mag Mamoru nicht einfach zurücklassen. Und es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich Sorgen darum macht, ob er hier zurechtkommen wird. Sondern auch weil sie weiß, dass sie ihn vermissen wird.

"Dann sprich mit ihm vorher!", schlägt Mars vor.

"Ach Mars,", beginnt Serenity erneut zu seufzen, "du und Venus, ihr habt schon immer alles für die Liebe getan. Aber das hier sind zwei unterschiedliche Welten. Und was Mamoru fühlt ist keine Liebe, sondern lediglich Dankbarkeit."

"Nein Prinzessin!", hält Mars dagegen. "Jedite hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich wüsste was du für ihn empfindest. Er meinte, er hat Mamoru noch nie so glücklich gesehen und indirekt hat Mamoru auch zugegeben, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat."

"Mars! Ich schätze deine Bemühungen, aber mache es bitte nicht schwerer. Du solltest auch packen. Es gibt bald Mittagessen.", weist Serenity an.

Rei weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat jetzt mit ihr zu diskutieren. Und so verlässt sie das Zimmer um sich für das Mittagessen fertig zu machen.

Kurze Zeit nachdem Rei das Zimmer verlassen hat, klopft es erneut. "Offen!", ruft Usagi. Herein tritt Mamoru. "Das Mittagessen ist bereit."

"Ich komme.", gibt Usagi halbherzig zurück.

Doch diesmal herrscht eine eisige Stille zwischen den beiden.

Das Mittagessen verläuft relativ ruhig und danach verabschieden sich Beryl und Usagi von einander.

"Wann wirst du mal wieder kommen?", fragt Beryl aufgeregt.

"Uhm, weiß ich noch nicht.", versucht Usagi ihre Situation zu umschreiben. Eigentlich würde sie am liebsten gar nicht gehen. Aber ihre Pflicht ruft. Und noch bevor sie Beryl stehen lassen kann, übergibt diese ihr Mamorus Pass.

"Den brauchst du. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Mamoru dir gehört. Außerdem solltest du ihn immer bei dir tragen, falls dir jemand Mamoru wegnehmen will. Und auch, falls ihr in eine Kontrolle kommt.", erklärt Beryl.

_- tbc -_


	3. Kapitel 3

_**Kapitel 3**_

Und so kommt es, dass sie alle gemeinsam, inklusive Mamoru, in das Shuttle einsteigen.

Wie immer fliegt Makoto das Shuttle und bringt Usagi und Mamoru zu der neuen Wohnung. Fragend schaut Mamoru Usagi an. Doch Usagi zeigt keine emotionale Reaktion, stattdessen weist sie ihre Senshi an, im Shuttle auf sie zu warten.

Gemeinsam geht sie mit Mamoru in das Haus, in den zweiten Stock und schließt die Tür zur Wohnung auf.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragt Mamoru unsicher.

"In deinem neuen Zuhause, Mamoru.", antwortet Usagi, während sie ihm die Schlüssel überreicht. Langsam tritt Usagi zum Fenster und schließt ihre Augen.

"Du wohnst hier?", fragt Mamoru skeptisch. Sicherlich sind hier Möbel und alles, aber er hat sich Usagis Heim irgendwie anders vorgestellt.

Als Usagi keine Reaktion zeigt, legt er ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. Daraufhin dreht sich Usagi um. "Nein, aber von jetzt an wohnst du hier."

Verwirrt fragt Mamoru, "Wieso wohne ich nicht bei dir?"

"Weil du jetzt dein eigenes Leben leben kannst.", antwortet ihm Usagi. Sie holt den Pass heraus und übergibt ihn Mamoru. Total verwirrt betrachtet er seinen Pass in seiner Hand. "Aber Usagi.", versucht er zu protestieren, doch Usagi geht ihm dazwischen, "Du bist frei, Mamoru. Und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst."

Ohne zu überlegen nimmt er Usagi in seine Arme und lässt seinen Kopf auf ihrem rasten. "Danke, Usagi! Danke." Und seine bis eben zurückgehaltenen Tränen beginnen nun auszubrechen. Auch Usagis Tränen kommen, bei dem Gedanken Mamoru zu verlassen. Etwas zaghaft fragt sie, "Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas?"

Doch Mamoru antwortet nur, indem er Usagi noch fester an sich drückt, "Alles was ich brauche, habe ich hier." Mamoru überkommt ein unheimliches Freudengefühl.

"Okay, dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Mach's gut, Mamoru." Und mit diesen Worten löst sich Usagi aus seiner Umarmung und rennt aus der Wohnung. Mamoru braucht ein paar Sekunden ehe er realisiert hat, was Usagi gerade gesagt hat, bevor er leise flüstert, "Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst."

Als er sich umdreht und Usagi um die Ecke rennen sieht, erkennt er, "Als ob es jemals darum gehen würde, was ich will."

Doch wird er Usagi nicht so einfach aufgeben. Entschlossen rennt er ihr nach.

Usagi kommt aus dem Haus gerannt und ordert an, dass sie los fliegen werden. Die Anderen sind nicht mal dazu gekommen etwas zu antworten, als eine Stimme von hinten bittet, "Geh bitte nicht, Usagi."

Rei sieht Mamorus bittenden Blick und Usagis traurigen Blick.

Und augenblicklich weiß sie, dass Usagi jetzt wirklich noch nicht gehen sollte. "Ja, Usagi. Mamoru hat recht. Du solltest noch hier bleiben."

Usagi glaubt nicht recht zu hören, "Was? Wieso?"

Doch Rei wird dieses Spielchen langsam zu viel, "Weil du es sonst bereuen würdest, deshalb!"

Usagi versucht zu protestieren, auch wenn sie weiß, worauf Rei hinaus will, "Aber...", weiter kommt sie nicht, weil Rei ihr ins Wort fällt. "Kein Aber! Du hast die Erlaubnis der Königin. Ich habe ihr heute Vormittag alles über den Shuttlecommunicator erklärt. Und sie ist damit einverstanden, dass du ihm die Wahrheit sagst, wenn du möchtest."

"Aber Rei...", versucht Usagi es erneut. Doch auch diesmal lässt Rei keine Widerrede zu. "Kein Aber! In einer Woche holen wir dich hier wieder ab. Okay?"

So erstaunt wie Usagi ist, bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen. "Okay."

Schnell verabschieden sich alle von einander bevor es sich Usagi noch mal anders überlegen kann.

Während Usagi noch immer realisiert, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hat, geleitet sie Mamoru zurück in die Wohnung.

Langsam setzt sie sich auf das Sofa, während Mamoru die Tür schließt.

"Danke.", dringt es zu Usagi durch und augenblicklich wird sie zurück in die Realität geholt.

"Hu?", fragt sie, während sie ihren Kopf zu Mamoru dreht.

Mamoru kniet sich vor ihr auf den Boden und ist somit fast auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihr. "Usagi, als ich meinte, ich habe alles was ich brauche, meinte ich vor allem dich damit."

Leicht rot schaut Usagi in sein lächelndes Gesicht, in seine tiefblauen Augen. Und erneut überkommt sie unheimliche Wärme. In ihr steigen die Tränen auf. "Meinst du das ernst, Mamoru?"

Mamoru nimmt sie daraufhin in seine Arme und flüstert ihr ins Ohr, "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Usagi."

Usagi kann ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und beginnt ihren eigenen Tränen in Mamorus Armen freien Lauf zu lassen, "Ich mich auch in dich, Mamoru."

Beide verweilen so, was für sie wie eine Ewigkeit scheint, in Wahrheit aber nur ein paar Minuten waren. Und während Usagi in diesen Minuten tausend und ein Gedanke durch den Kopf gehen, genießt Mamoru es einfach nur als freier Mann seine Usagi in seinen Armen zu haben - seine Usagi. "Usako.", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr. "Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf diesem Planeten!"

Und langsam treffen sich ihre Lippen, um einen ersten gemeinsamen Kuss zu teilen. Beide schweben auf Wolke sieben und wollen sich nicht mehr gehen lassen, wäre da nicht der Drang zu atmen. Innerlich jedoch zuckt Usagi bei diesem Spitznamen zusammen. Auch wenn er ihr gefällt und er ihr Herz immer schneller schlagen lässt. Sie heißt eigentlich nicht Usagi.

"Mamoru.", beginnt sie leicht nervös. "Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

Sanft schaut Mamoru auf sie herab und spielt mit ihrem Haar, "Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit."

"Uhm, wir sollten uns setzen.", versucht sie sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Und so setzen sich die beiden wieder auf das Sofa.

Langsam und nach Worten suchend dreht sich Usagi zu Mamoru um und sieht ihn lächeln. Das baut sie unheimlich auf.

"Ich heiße nicht Usagi. Das ist nur der Name, den ich benutze, wenn ich unerkannt bleiben möchte."

"Es ist mir egal wie du heißt. Du bist immer noch du. Und egal, wie du heißt, Usako. Ich möchte abends neben dir einschlafen, um früh neben dir aufzuwachen.", antwortet er ihr noch breiter lächelnd.

Usagi schaut nach unten. "Nein, nicht ganz. Ich bin Serenity. Und in gewisser Weise macht mich das zu einem anderen Menschen. Zumindest ist Usagi nur die Hälfte von dem, was Serenity ist."

Mamoru streicht ihr sanft durch ihr Haar, "Auch wenn du Serenity heißt, bleibst du meine Usako."

"Mamoru.", beginnt Usagi erneut zu weinen.

Und Mamoru nimmt sie erneut in seine Arme. "Nicht weinen, Usako. Lachen steht dir viel besser."

Ohne dass sie es will, dringt durch ihr Weinen auch ein klein wenig Lachen hervor.

"Mamoru, Serenity ist eigentlich Prinzessin Serenity.", beginnt sie langsam, aber ernst.

In diesem Augenblick erinnert sich Mamoru an ein paar Mal zurück, als sie von den anderen Prinzessin genannt wurde. "Deshalb haben sie dich Prinzessin genannt. Aber woher wissen Michiru und Haruka das?", fragt er etwas konfus nach.

"Die beiden gehören zu meinem Königreich.", antwortet sie ruhig.

"Daher kanntet ihr euch so gut. Wo liegt dein Königreich?", fragt Mamoru weiter nach.

Usagi schaut ihm erneut in die Augen. "Komm mit."

Sie geleitet ihn zum Fenster und zeigt auf dem Mond. "Dort liegt mein Königreich."

Mamoru schaut sie sprachlos an. "Ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Geschichte, die ich mir eingebildet habe.", stammelt er.

Usagi schaut ihn fragend an, "Was meinst du damit?"

Erneut schaut Mamoru zum Mond und lässt seine Erinnerungen aufgeregt rollen. "Mit sechs Jahren habe ich mein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich bin dann die nächsten zwei Jahre in einem Knabenheim aufgewachsen, bevor mich Beryls Eltern von dort geholt haben. Das ist jetzt zehn Jahre her. Das einzige, woran ich mich leicht erinnern kann aus diesen ersten sechs Jahren meines Lebens ist, wie mir jemand eine Geschichte erzählt. Die Geschichte handelt von einem Königreich auf dem Mond, welches nur wenigen auf der Erde bekannt ist. Wenn ich zehn werden würde, würde ich es besuchen. Am Anfang habe ich andere nach diesem Königreich gefragt, aber alle haben gesagt, ich soll nicht so fantasieren. Also habe ich gedacht, ich habe mir diese Erinnerung eingebildet, um überhaupt irgendeine Erinnerung zu haben." Mamoru stehen inzwischen die Tränen in den Augen. "Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich es mir nicht eingebildet habe. Danke, Usako."

Zärtlich wischt Usagi ihm die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sich beide noch einmal in einem zärtlichen, liebevollen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss treffen.

Usagi und Mamoru beschließen am Abend zeitiger zu Bett zu gehen. Für beide war es ein aufregender und anstrengender Tag.

Mamoru will das Sofa für sich vorbereiten, als Usagi ihn fragt, was er da tut.

"Ich mache das Sofa fertig.", antwortet er irritiert.

"Du willst auf dem Sofa schlafen?", fragt Usagi erstaunt.

"Damit du im Bett schlafen kannst.", gibt er konfus zurück.

"Na, soweit kommt's noch. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide.", lächelt Usagi ihn an. Lachend fügt sie noch an, "Außerdem, warst du es nicht, der gesagt hat, er möchte abends neben mir einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen neben mir aufwachen?"

Dagegen kann Mamoru nicht argumentieren und so kommt es, dass sie beide keine halbe Stunde später Seite an Seite im Bett einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen ist Mamoru lange vor Usagi wach und bereitet das Frühstück vor.

"Mamoru?", hört er es aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Ich bin sofort bei dir, Usako.", antwortet er lächelnd. Usagi ist gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück aufgewacht.

Nach dem Frühstück entscheiden sie sich dazu, erst einmal einkaufen zu gehen. Gerade als sich Usagi die Schlüssel schnappt und mit Mamoru die Wohnung verlassen will, stoppt er sie und bringt sie zurück in die Wohnung.

"Was ist?", fragt sie verwirrt.

"Meine Kleidung.", antwortet Mamoru unsicher.

"Was ist damit?", erkundigt sie sich skeptisch.

"Uhm, na ja, ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich jetzt noch einmal dir gehöre.", beginnt Mamoru noch unsicherer.

"Was meinst du damit?", hinterfragt Usagi weiter.

Mamoru schaut zu Usagi auf. "Diese Kleidung tragen nur Sklaven."

"Oh, uhm, soll ich erst mal alleine gehen und dir etwas anderes besorgen?", fragt Usagi verstehend zurück. Schüchtern nickt Mamoru ein Ja und Usagi macht sich auf den Weg.

Eine Viertelstunde später kommt sie zurück und hat Mamoru zwei Kleidungsstücke mitgebracht. "Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich deine Größte gar nicht kenne. Also habe ich geschätzt. Ich hoffe, ich lag nicht zu sehr daneben?"

Nachdem Mamoru seine Klamotten gewechselt hat staunt er nicht schlecht, "Wow, Usako. Du hast einen wunderbaren Geschmack."

Usagi lächelt ihn an, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

"Aber, du solltest trotzdem eine kleine Einführung in die Kultur erhalten, oder?", macht er darauf aufmerksam, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wie sie sich hier benehmen soll.

"Uhm, okay, schieß los. Was muss ich beachten?"

Und so beginnt Mamoru das Wichtigste zu erklären. Er beginnt mit der Tatsache, dass die Frauen das Bestimmungsrecht haben. Des Weiteren erklärt er ihr, dass er als vergebener Mann keine andere Frau direkt anschauen darf. Und er für Alles um ihre Erlaubnis bitten muss.

Usagi schaut ihn fragend an, "Was ist denn das für eine Kultur."

Grinsend, aber ernst antwortet er ihr, "Ohne Frauen gäbe es keinen Nachwuchs. Aus diesem Grund werden die Frauen bei uns in Ehren gehalten."

Lachend gibt Usagi zurück, "Ach ja? Aber ohne Männer auch nicht."

Konfus schaut Mamoru Usagi an, "Die meisten Frauen werden heute nicht mehr natürlich Schwanger, sondern im Labor."

Usagi steht der Horror in den Augen. "Was? Wie meinst du das?"

Mamoru stellt fest, dass es so etwas in Usagis Königreich nicht zu geben scheint. "Nun, vor einigen Jahren hat man eine Methode entwickelt, wie Frauen künstlich befruchtet werden können. Eigentlich wurde diese Methode für Frauen verwendet, die auf keinem natürlichen Wege Kinder bekommen können. Allerdings wurde die Methode schnell zweckentfremdet."

"Oh.", bringt Usagi raus und lässt die Informationen erst mal setzen. Doch Mamoru fährt fort, "Seitdem sind wir Männer praktisch überflüssig. Es gibt ein paar wenige, die regelmäßig ihren Samen spenden. Diese müssen sich vorher vielen Tests unterziehen, damit das Kind dann auch gesund ist und so. Diesen Männern ist ein privilegiertes Leben vorbehalten. Wir anderen leben eigentlich nur, um den Frauen denen wir gehören zu dienen und zu befriedigen. Deshalb ist Beryl auch so sauer auf mich gewesen, wenn ich mich jedes Mal einem Gast verweigert habe. Es gibt selten Männer, die ein freies Leben leben. Also, ähm, wunder dich

bitte nicht, wenn man uns anstarrt oder so."

Verdutzt schaut Usagi Mamoru an. Dieser muss bei diesem Anblick lachen. "Hey, schau mich nicht so an, als hätte ich dir gerade einen Witz erzählt."

"Äh, ja, ich werd versuchen mich daran zu halten.", reagiert Usagi leicht sarkastisch auf seine Ausführungen.

Und so machen sich beide auf den Weg ein paar Lebensmittel und Getränke einzukaufen.

"Uhm, Mamoru?", fragt Usagi.

"Ja?", fragt er zurück.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wo wir lang müssen?", hinterfragt sie verlegen.

"Ja.", lacht Mamoru während er sich mit der Hand an seinem Hinterkopf kratzt. Eine Eigenschaft, die auch Usagi kennt.

Beide kommen an eine große Kreuzung und Usagi will ohne zu überlegen weiter gehen, als Mamoru sie an der Hand nimmt.

Fragend dreht sich Usagi um, doch Mamoru deutet auf die Ampel. "Wir dürfen erst gehen, wenn grün ist."

"Oh." 'Wieder etwas gelernt.' denkt sich Usagi.

Als es grün wird gehen beide über die Straße - immer noch Händchen haltend.

Kurze Zeit später kommen sie in eine große Einkaufspassage. "Hier finden wir alles was wir brauchen.", erklärt Mamoru Usagi.

Usagi sieht ihn lächelnd an, "Na dann, auf ins Getümmel."

Mamoru organisiert schnell einen Einkaufwagen und beide gehen in den Lebensmittelladen.

"Was möchtest du heut Abend essen?", fragt Mamoru Usagi, als sie vor einer Reihe Fertiggerichten stehen.

"Uhm,", beginnt Usagi zu stottern. "Ich weiß nicht.", seufzend legt sie einen Arm um Mamoru und ihren Kopf an seinen Arm. "Das sagt mir alles nichts. Was würdest du denn empfehlen?"

Im Gegenzug legt auch Mamoru einen Arm um Usagi und diese lässt dafür aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen ihren Kopf seitlich an seiner Schulter rasten.

Nach kurzer Zeit hat Mamoru eine Idee. "Nudeln."

"Nudeln?", fragt Usagi skeptisch. "Was ist das? Das klingt lustig."

Mamoru grinst sie bei dem Kommentar an, "Schmeckt aber lecker."

"Wenn du das sagst.", grinst Usagi zurück.

Und so machen sich die beiden auf den Weg in Richtung Nudelregal.

Doch sollen sie nicht ohne Umstände dort ankommen.

"He, bist du nicht der Sklave von Beryl?", hören sie es von hinten. Leicht verängstigt dreht sich Mamoru um. Dass man ihn erkennen könnte, daran hat er noch gar nicht gedacht. 'Wieso musste ich mit Usagi auch ausgerechnet hier einkaufen gehen?'

Auch Usagi dreht sich um, um eine etwas größere Frau vorzufinden. Ärger legt sich auf Usagis Gesicht. "Nein, ist er nicht."

"Doch ist er, ich erkenne ihn doch wieder.", beharrt die Frau, welche sich selbst Natzumi nennt.

"Ach ja?", fragt Usagi leicht schnippisch.

"Natürlich. Er hat es gewagt sich mir damals zu verweigern. Mich wundert es, dass Beryl dich jemals wieder einer anderen Frau anvertraut hat!", gibt Natzumi überheblich zurück.

Doch Usagi platzt der Kraken. "Mamoru gehört Beryl nicht."

Inzwischen hat sich um die drei eine kleine Menge gebildet und alle murmeln wild durcheinander. Usagi kriegt das mit und entscheidet aus Affekt und ruft in die Menge. "Mamoru gehört Beryl nicht. Er gehört weder Beryl, noch ihr, noch mir, noch irgendjemandem anderen."

Mamoru steht sprachlos neben Usagi.

"Was spielst du hier für ein Spiel?", fragt die Frau weiter. "Wenn Beryl das erfährt, kriegst du Ärger."

"Ich habe ihn auch schon bei Beryl gesehen.", mischt sich noch jemand ein. Und eine weitere Frau gibt ihren Senf dazu, "Kannst du beweisen, was du sagst?"

Herausfordernd schauen die anderen Usagi an. Verärgert greift Usagi in die Tasche, die Mamoru um sich Hängen hat und holt seinen Pass heraus, um ihn in die Runde zu zeigen. "Zufrieden?", ruft sie.

Eine der vielen Frauen will den Pass skeptisch nehmen, doch Usagi zieht die Hand schnell zurück. Dafür erntet sie einen bösen Blick, doch gibt selbst zurück, "So dumm bin ich nicht."

Und langsam löst sich die Menge auf. Aus der Ferne hört Usagi noch, "Wer seinen Sklaven frei lässt, der ist dumm.", schenkt diesem Kommentar jedoch nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ein Kopfschütteln. Sie wendet sich wieder Mamoru zu, sieht jedoch, dass er den Vorfall scheinbar nicht so einfach bei Seite schieben kann.

"Hey Mamoru, vergiss diese Leute einfach. Sie haben einfach keine anderen Probleme, sonst würden sie sich nicht über so etwas aufregen.", versucht sie ihn aufzubauen.

Doch er schaut sie nur abwesend an, bevor ihre Worte zu ihm durchdringen. "Danke Usako."

"Für was?", fragt Usagi lächelnd.

"Dafür, dass du mich vor den anderen verteidigt hast, und" Mamoru kratzt sich leicht verschmitzt am Hinterkopf, "dass du an den Pass gedacht hast."

Usagi legt erneut lächelnd einen Arm um Mamoru, "Wieso hätte ich dich nicht verteidigen sollen? Und was den Pass angeht. Beryl hat erwähnt, dass ich ihn immer bei mir tragen sollte. Als ich ihn auf dem Tisch liegen sehen hab, habe ich mir gedacht, dass nun du ihn immer bei dir tragen solltest."

Liebevoll legt auch Mamoru wieder seinen Arm um Usagis Schulter. "Das war sehr mutig von dir, Usako. So etwas hat sich noch niemand vor dir getraut, weil es gegen diese Gesellschaft geht."

Doch Usagi lächelt ihn nur an, "Was wäre ich für ein Mensch, wenn ich nicht meine eigenen Werte einhalten würde? Abgesehen davon war es doch nur die Wahrheit." Und damit kommen sie endlich vor dem Nudelregal an.

"Wenn wir noch ein paar Tomaten mitnehmen, dann kann ich uns noch eine Tomatensoße dazu machen." überlegt sich Mamoru.

Usagi schaut ihn verdutzt an, "Ähäm, das darfst du mich nicht fragen. Das ist eindeutig Makos Gebiet."

Und so setzen sie diesmal ohne weitere Zwischenfälle ihren Einkauf fort. Und ehe sie sich versehen ist die Mittagszeit heran. Und als könnte man die Uhren danach stellen, rumort natürlich auch Usagis Magen.

"Da drüben ist eine Pizzeria, wenn du magst.", lacht Mamoru.

Schüchtern nickt eine rotgewordene Usagi ihren Kopf.

Und so verbringen sie den Mittag im Kaufhaus und holen danach noch Getränke. Auch hier muss Usagi passen, da sie keine Ahnung hat, was wie schmeckt. Auf dem Mond ist das alles etwas anders.

Usagi und Mamoru haben noch viel Spaß gemeinsam, bevor sie sich am Nachmittag dazu entschließen, nach Hause zu gehen.

Doch auf den Treppen passiert das Unvermeidliche und Mamoru geht der Karton kaputt. Und die Lebensmittel verstreuen sich im ganzen Haus.

"Oh Nein.", seufzt Mamoru. "Das war ja klar." Schnell sammelt er alles ein.

"Warte. Ich hol von oben einen Beutel, okay?", schlägt Usagi vor. Und kurze Zeit später steht sie mit einem Beutel vor Mamoru und beide sammeln alles auf, damit sie es in die Wohnung schaffen können.

Oben angekommen sieht Mamoru alles durch, ob irgendetwas kaputt gegangen ist.

"Ouh, das war ja klar.", meckert er über sich selbst rum.

Usagi schaut ihn fragend an, doch er winkt halbherzig ab, "Das konnte ja nur mir passieren." 'Und ich wollte Usako beweisen, dass ich nicht so tollpatschig bin, wie Beryl immer gesagt hat.' Mamoru lässt den Kopf hängen.

Usagi kommt von hinten und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. "Denkst du, mir ist noch nie etwas runtergefallen? Ich hätte das schwere Zeug nicht mal bis hierher tragen können.", versucht sie ihm gut zuzureden. Allerdings weiß Usagi, dass es lange dauern wird ihm das auszureden, was Beryl ihm eingeredet hat.

Und am Abend essen sie dann die Nudeln mit Mamorus Tomatensoße.

"Hm, das schmeckt echt lecker. Hast du toll gemacht, Mamoru!", lobt Usagi.

"Danke.", lächelt Mamoru zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen waschen beide noch auf, bevor sie sich auf den kleinen Balkon setzen. Mamoru hat eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein paar Kissen mitgenommen, damit es ihnen nicht zu kalt wird auf dem Boden. Allerdings beginnt Usagi trotzdem schnell zu frieren und so holt Mamoru noch eine dickere Decke. Und irgendwie kommt es, dass Mamoru an den Türrahmen gelehnt und Usagi in seinem Schoß sitzt, beziehungsweise liegt.

Liebevoll schaut Mamoru auf Usagi herunter und streichelt sanft ihre Wangen.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?", fragt er verliebt.

"Hm, ja. Du.", lächelt Usagi geschmeichelt zurück.

"Was, nur ich?", neckt Mamoru zurück.

Usagi schließt die Augen, "Hm, nein. Aber du bist der Erste, der es ernst meint."

"Woher willst du wissen, dass die anderen es nicht ernst meinen?", fragt Mamoru leicht verunsichert.

"Das sehe ich in ihren Augen.", antwortet Usagi weise.

Beide sitzen noch eine Weile so da, bis Mamoru plötzlich keine Fragen mehr auf seine Antworten bekommt. Er schaut auf seine Prinzessin in seinem Schoß herunter, und stellt fest, dass sie eingeschlafen ist.

"Schlaf gut, mein Engel.", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr und gibt ihr einen seichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig hebt Mamoru Usagi hoch und trägt sie ins Bett, bevor er sich ebenfalls schlafen legt.

Am nächsten Tag haben Usagi und Mamoru wieder viel Spaß zusammen, als sie sich am Abend dazu entschließen, eine Runde spazieren zu gehen.

Nach einer Weile kommen sie an einen See und setzen sich dort hin, als Usagi ein für sie ernstes Thema beginnt.

"Mamoru?", fragt sie unsicher.

"Hm? Was ist?", hinterfragt er zurück.

"Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?", fragt sie mit einem kaum spürbaren Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

"Was immer du willst!", versucht er sie aufzubauen.

"Versprichst du mir, dass du mich niemals verlässt?"

'Sie hat Angst, dass ich sie verlasse? Wenn, dann müsste ich Angst haben, dass sie mich verlasen könnte, wenn sie jemand besseren findet. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das gegen ihre Natur geht.' denkt sich Mamoru, antwortet aber, "Usako. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde. Und wenn ich dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen muss, ich werde dich niemals verlassen!", schwört er ihr.

Doch in Usagis Augen sammeln sich kleine Tränen.

"Usako.", flüstert Mamoru und nimmt sie in den Arm, "Wie könnte ich dich jemals verlassen? Usako, ich liebe dich." Und damit setzt er zu einem romantischen Kuss an.

Nachdem sie den Kuss beenden, legt Usagi ihre Schulter auf seine Brust. "Nur bis ans Ende der Welt?", fragt Usagi erneut mit zitternder Stimme, angsterfüllt vor der Antwort.

Doch erst jetzt versteht Mamoru, worauf sie hinaus will. Lächelnd antwortet er, "Nein, bis ans Ende des Universums, wenn es sein muss!"

Doch ganz zufrieden ist Usagi noch immer nicht. "Auch, wenn du dann dieses Leben aufgeben müsstest und wahrscheinlich nie mehr zurückkommen könntest?"

Mamoru schaut sie fragend an, muss dabei aber nicht lange überlegen. "Usako, und wenn ich in der Hölle leben müsste, um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich würde keine Sekunde zweifeln."

"Das heißt, du würdest mit mir gemeinsam auf den Mond kommen?", fragt Usagi nun direkt, aber hoffnungsvoll.

"Wenn du mich mitnimmst.", entgegnet er ihr leise lächelnd.

Und erneut teilen beide einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss miteinander.

"Tsukino Usagi!", ruft jemand von hinten und lässt Usagi aus Mamorus Umarmung hochschrecken.

"Wer bist du?", fragt sie das Mädchen, welches mit wuterfüllten Augen hinter ihr steht.

"Ich bin Beryls Schwester, Metallia. Was zur Hölle machst du hier mit meinem Mamoru?", schreit sie Usagi wutentbrannt an.

Usagi wird das langsam alles zu viel. "Dein Mamoru?", fragt sie ruhig.

Mamoru drückt sich selbst unbewusst fester an Usagi. 'Können sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen' fragt er sich selbst.

"Ja, MEIN Mamoru!", hört er Metallias aufbrausende Stimme zwischen seinen Gedanken.

Usagi spürt Mamorus Nervosität und drückt zum Aufbauen seine Hand. Mit Ärger erfüllt wendet sie sich Metallia zu. "Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass Mamoru dir gehört?"

Richtig, wie kommt sie darauf? Hat er nicht ihrer Schwester gehört? Usagi weiß, dass Beryls Schwester gerne ihren Spaß mit Mamoru gehabt hätte, aber wie kommt sie dazu, dass es IHR Mamoru wäre?

"Er sollte mein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu meinem 14. Geburtstag von meiner Schwester werden! Und du hast ihn mir jetzt weggenommen." Metallia kocht vor Wut.

"Hey, sagt mal, hat euch schon mal irgendjemand gesagt, dass Menschenhandel verboten ist?", beginnt Usagi, bevor sie sich überlegt, was sie da eigentlich sagt.

Metallia lacht sie aus, "Sagt wer?"

"Das Grundgesetz der Vereinten Nationen des Silver Millenniums.", beginnt Usagi trocken.

"Das was?", fragt Metallia verdutzt nach.

"Ist auch egal.", antwortet Usagi genervt. "Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass Mamoru dir nicht zum 14. Geburtstag geschenkt werden wird."

"Aber ich habe ein Recht auf ihn!", verkündet Metallia stolz. "Hey, du kannst von mir aus jemand anderen haben. Aber ich will Mamoru zurück haben!"

Mamoru schaut sich die Szene zwischen Usagi und Metallia an. Er ist es gewohnt, dass um ihn gehandelt wird. Allerdings wurde mit ihm in Beryls Familie und ihrem Freundeskreis meist eher wie mit einem ein Objekt umgesprungen. Sowie mit jedem anderen Sklaven auch. Usagi allerdings verteidigt ihn nicht aus egoistischen Gründen, sondern aus menschlichen. Und das ist für ihn eine komplett neue Erfahrung.

"Mamoru ist frei, Metallia. Gewöhn dich dran.", verkündet Usagi Metallia kalt.

Diese glaubt nicht recht zu hören. "Was? Du hast mir Mamoru nicht nur weggenommen, sondern wagst es auch noch ihn frei zu lassen?", schreit sie Usagi wutentbrannt an, so dass Usagi aus Reflex ein Stückchen zurück in Mamorus Umarmung weicht.

Metallia hingegen lässt ihrer Wut freien Lauf und holt aus, während sie Usagi anschreit, "Du verdammte kleine Hexe!"

Usagi weicht reflexartig noch tiefer in Mamorus Umarmung zurück und schließt ihre Augen um den Aufprall von Metallias Hand auf ihrem Gesicht zu erwarten. Doch ihre Hand erreicht Usagis Gesicht nie. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnet, sieht sie, dass Mamoru Metallias Arm festhält und somit ihre Hand abgefangen hat.

Metallia schaut beide mit großen Augen an. Mamoru hingegen schießt ihr einen bösen Blick zu, "Ich warne dich. Wehe du tust ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise weh!"

Erstaunt von Mamorus neuentdecktem Mut weicht Metallia zurück und löst sich aus Mamorus Griff. Sie überkommt Hass. "Du drohst mir? DU? Du Bastard! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, das verspreche ich dir. Und wenn ich persönlich dafür Sorge, dass dein Leben zur Hölle wird." Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie wutentbrannt, um sich bei Beryl zu beschweren.

Mamoru drückt Usagi ganz fest an sich, während er in ihre Haare schluchzt. "Usako. Sie werden uns nie in Ruhe lassen. Ich mache dir nur Ärger. Es tut mir so leid!"

Doch Usagi schenkt ihm einen aufbauenden Blick, aller Ärger verschwunden und wischt mit ihrer Hand seine Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. "Mamoru. Sag so was nicht."

Und während sie ihm ein paar Haare aus seinem Gesicht streicht, flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr, "Ich liebe dich, Mamoru!"

Und erneut teilen beide einen lange an währenden Kuss.

Am nächsten Tag bei dem Frühstück kommt Usagi eine Idee. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch heute auf den Mond fliegen?"

Fragend schaut Mamoru sie an. "Aber ich denke, sie kommen erst in ein paar Tagen mit dem Shuttle wieder?"

"Hm, ja. Aber ich kann sie ja kontaktieren, dass sie uns schon vorher abholen. Wir müssen nicht. Es war nur so eine Idee.", erklärt Usagi verunsichert. 'Ich will ihn nicht drängen.' denkt sie sich noch.

Doch Mamoru findet die Idee sehr gut, und so kontaktiert Usagi gleich nach dem Frühstück die anderen Senshi.

Zwei Stunden später stehen sie vor dem Haus.

Usagi schreibt dem Vermieter noch einen Zettel, dass sie nicht wiederkommen und er die Wohnung weitervermieten kann.

Sarkastisch lacht Minako, "Einen Monat, was?"

Usagi schaut sie fragend an, "Was meinst du?"

"Die Miete!", antwortet sie.

Bei Usagi macht es Klick, "Ach so!", lacht sie mit.

Nacheinander begrüßen sie Mamoru und verstauen alles Gepäck im Shuttle, bevor sie alle einsteigen und Richtung Mond fliegen.

Kaum sind sie abgehoben, fragt Rei Usagi, wie viel sie ihm gesagt hat.

"Uhm, was meinst du? Ich habe ihm alles über mich erzählt.", schaut sie fragend zwischen Mamoru und Rei und den Anderen.

"Also nichts über uns?", fragt Ami zurück.

Und plötzlich trifft es Usagi wie ein Schlag. "Ähä, hab ich vergessen!"

"USAGI!", will Rei schon wieder rum meckern, als sie von Makoto in die Navigation geholt wird.

"Aber wir müssen uns jetzt verwandeln.", sagt Minako ruhig.

Usagi nutzt die Gelegenheit, "Uhm, Mamoru, da gibt es noch eine Kleinigkeit. Aber das solltest du dir einfach ansehen."

Zur gleichen Zeit kommt Makoto mit Rei wieder hervor.

Ami beginnt, "Macht der Merkurnebel, mach auf!"

Rei setzt fort, "Macht der Marsnebel, mach auf!"

Makoto folgt dem Beispiel, "Macht der Jupiternebel, mach auf!"

Und auch Minako schließt sich an, "Macht der Venusnebel, mach auf!"

Verblüfft schaut Mamoru zu Usagi, dann zu Amis Alter Ego, danach zu Reis Alter Ego, dann zu Makotos Alter Ego und auch zu Minakos Alter Ego, um danach wieder extrem verwirrt zu Usagi zu schauen.

Diese versucht Mamoru alles zu erklären. Nun gut, nicht alles. Das können andere besser. "Ähm, Mamoru. Darf ich Vorstellen? Meine Leibgarde Sailor Venus, Sailor

Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Merkur."

"Ähm, wir müssen wieder ans Steuer.", entschuldigen sich Jupiter und Mars aus der unangenehmen Situation.

"Willkommen in meinem Leben.", ist alles, was Usagi augenblicklich anbieten an.

_** E N D E**_

_Ich weiß natürlich, dass einige Ausführungen (mit Mamoru) extrem sind - andere wiederum unrealistisch lasch. Aber soll ja jugendfrei bleiben ;)_

_Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, noch ein Sequel zu schreiben, welches praktisch das Leben Mamorus und Serenitys auf dem Mond beschreibt und evtl. zum Vorschein bringt, dass Mamoru Endymion ist. Dann wird auch Beryl und Metallia eine wichtige Rolle zuteil. Aber vorher hab ich noch paar andre Storys, die fertig geschrieben werden wollen._

_Edit November 2008: Wenn ich mit der Übersetzung fertig bin, werde ich wohl tatsächlich noch ein Sequel schreiben. Ich möchte auf alle Fälle näher darauf eingehen, was genau mit Endymion passiert ist und wie er zu Mamoru wurde. Und vielleicht mache ich darauf eine Trilogie, denn der dritte Teil würde sich dann anbieten zu zeigen, was die Zukunft bringt... da ich dafür aber nur ein ganz grobes Konzept habe, werde ich mich wohl selbst überraschen lassen müssen ;-)  
_


End file.
